


You Caught Me By Surprise

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: It's been seven years since the Cullens left Forks, and Bella's doing great. She lives in Seattle near Jake and Angela, graduated from Seattle U, and works at a bar on weekends so she can focus on her writing. And best of all? Not a single vampire had interfered in her life. But that was all about to change with the appearance of two red-eyed men. JasperxBellaxPeter lemons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Leave a review and let me know what you thought.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Disclaimer: My version of the Twilight vamps have fangs, sorry not sorry lol. Other creative liberties may also have been taken.
> 
> Also posted to my FF account.

It was another packed night at _Darcy's_, and there was no way I was going to leave my shift - and the tips I was sure to get - to go to a club with Angela. I loved her, really I did, but she used every excuse she could to get me to go to these clubs with her to set me up on dates.

It got old pretty quick.

I sent her a quick text telling her that we were swamped here before sliding my phone into my bag and turning back to the bar.

_Darcy's _was the place to be if you were in your mid twenties in Seattle on a Saturday night. Being a bartender definitely hadn't been the goal after I graduated from Seattle University but it paid the bills.

Besides, my writing was going to take off soon. It had to. I hadn't spent four years getting a degree in it to not use it.

Especially not with the hell I went through to do it. After I'd gone to Volterra to stop Edward from getting himself killed, the Cullens had stayed until the end of my junior year. I thought everything had been fine, but then he just dumped me in the woods and disappeared.

He wasn't in school - and neither were the rest of them. I drove up to the house and it was empty, save for the furniture. All their personal belongings had been removed, and if I hadn't _known _they'd been living there for years I wouldn't have believed it. They vanished so quietly and _completely _that it was hard to remember that everything that had happened was real.

But of course it'd been real. _They'd _been real. The entire town had talked about it for _months_ \- at least that's what I heard. I'd ended up so depressed that I could barely pull myself out of bed to attend class, let alone engage in the gossip over where and why the Cullen's had left Forks.

I'd been like that for almost a year before Jake finally pulled my head out of my ass and got me _living _again. I owed him everything; I really did.

He got me to move with him and Angela to Seattle and go to SU to pursue my writing; he got me this job at _Darcy's _and an awesome studio apartment in the same complex he and Angela shared an apartment in.

He helped me get my life together.

"Bella, can you switch me?"

I turned to see Benny, a fellow server, holding a pad of paper in a grip that turned his knuckles white.

"Why? Did something happen?"

Benny was twenty one, only four years younger than me, but I felt like his mom. He was flamboyantly gay and got slack for it from the occasional drunk idiot - and I was always quick to step in and handle it.

"No, it's just so overwhelming. We just got two more tables and it's only me since _stupid _Brittany just _had _to ditch us early and -"

I decided to stop his rambling before he had a chance to really get on a roll, "Take a breath, Benny. You serve the bar and I'll take the tables."

I'd worked here for almost five years and knew how to handle having multiple tables. Poor Benny had only started a month ago.

He looked relieved enough to kiss me, but opted for squeezing the life out of me before thrusting the pad of paper into my hand.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out from behind the bar, making my way over to a table I knew had been waiting for a while, before checking on a few others. When I scanned the rest of the tables to see if I'd missed anyone, I noticed two men sitting at the back booth, practically obscured in the little tucked off corner. Usually only couples picked that booth so that they could..._explore _each other, but it didn't seem like the two men were doing anything more than talking.

The man that I could see had light brown hair that just barely fell over his forehead, slightly wet from the ever-present Seattle rain. He was clearly well-toned, but not overly muscular.

He was beautiful, in all reality.

_Too beautiful. _

I wove my way a bit closer before he caught my eyes with his.

His _red _eyes.

_Fuck._

No. Vampires were _not allowed _to be here. I had done such a spectacular job of avoiding them since the Cullen's left, and now here one - probably two - were, right in front of me, at the bar _I _worked at.

That definitely didn't strike me as a coincidence. Victoria was still out there, and I wasn't stupid enough to think she'd forgotten about me.

Straightening my spine I took a deep breath. It was fine.

They could just be here to socialize - Edward had told me of plenty of vampires who just went where humans were to feel more normal.

Then again this vampire had red eyes.

Pushing that thought away I took one more steadying breath before calmly walking over to their table. It wouldn't do me any good if they could hear my heartbeat hammering out of my chest.

"Hi, welcome to _Darcy's_, can I get you guys any - _oh my god_." I took an abrupt step back from the table, because the other vampire that had been sitting with the first was none other than Jasper Cullen.

"Bella?" His red eyes were wide in surprise, though I wondered how he hadn't noticed my smell the second he'd walked in. _Freesias. _They'd always said I smelled like freesias.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest as I eyed him suspiciously, glancing to his friend who hadn't stopped staring at me since the moment I walked up.

"What are _you _doin' here? Workin' in a bar?"

I had completely forgotten about his Texan accent, but I knew it'd been nowhere near this strong when I'd last seen him.

"I don't think you get to ask me anything, Jasper Cullen."

"Cullen?" the other man spoke up, a snort passing his lips before he said, "The Major here ain't been no Cullen in almost seven years, sugar."

He had that same southern twang that Jasper had, and I was suddenly struck by how similar they really were. Did Jasper have a brother?

It wouldn't have surprised me. Edward had never liked me being around Jasper, so I only knew little bits and pieces about him.

"Seven years?" I asked, eyebrow raised as I looked back at Jasper. They'd left me about seven years ago, and for some reason I _had _to know. "Why?"

He cleared his throat, something I knew he didn't have a need to do, before he said, "I couldn't...I couldn't be around them anymore. After Edward told us we had to leave Forks because you broke up with him things got..."

"Bat shit crazy?" supplied the other man with a smirk that didn't seem to please Jasper at all.

"You don't -"

"His crazy ex wife let it slip tha -"

"_I _broke up with _him_?" I interrupted, my voice unnecessarily loud when talking with two vampires with incredible hearing.

Jasper frowned, clearly confused - which only confused _me_, "Yes?"

"Of course that's what he'd tell you." I snorted, "That bastard broke up with me in the woods behind my house and left me there. Paul from the rez found me and brought me home."

I could see the strain in Jasper's jaw, and if I thought I couldn't have been more confused, I was so wrong as he said, "I'll fuckin' kill him."

"Easy, Major." advised the other man, his gaze _finally _off of me and focused on Jasper. "We're here now. You _found _her."

"Found me?" I asked, looking to the other man before returning my gaze to Jasper, "You were looking for me?"

He nodded once, the motion stiff as he seemed to be reading my emotions.

_Good luck, __I don't even know what I'm feeling right now_.

"Why?"

He ran a hand through his hair, such a simple thing that I'd never seen him do before, and it really made him seem more human in that moment.

"This is a really long and complicated story, Isabella." he said softly, his eyes meeting mine again.

And I couldn't help the weird way my stomach clenched at hearing my full name fall from his lips.

"But I owe you an apology. Even when I believed you had broken up with Edward I thought it was wrong that we were all just leavin' without sayin' goodbye to you. We'd been such a big part of your life that it felt like...like a betrayal to just disappear, but _Alice_," he hissed her name out as though it tasted bitter, "Convinced us that it would only end badly if we didn't just leave."

A sudden thought occurred to me, though how I'd managed to remember anything with the mere shock of his presence was amazing.

"You said ex wife earlier." I said, looking to Jasper's friend, "I thought you two were mates?"

Jasper snorted and said, "No, just a lie she'd had me believin' for far too long."

I felt like I should be shocked, but somehow, considering she'd acted like we were sisters and then left without a word, I didn't know if anything the Cullens did would surprise me anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said lamely, shrugging a shoulder as I took another step away from their table. The last thing I needed was to get dragged back into their world. It'd given me nothing but heartache and broken bones.

But I couldn't deny that I was glad he'd apologized. It felt like I could finally close the Cullen chapter of my life completely.

It was freeing, in a way.

"I'm Peter Whitlock." the other man said abruptly, pulling my attention to him as he continued, "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you, but we never got to meet. The Cullens weren't exactly fond of me."

It seemed like Jasper had picked up on my curiosity and said, "Peter never took to the animal diet. They thought he was a bad influence."

Peter laughed, "What a joke _that _turned out to be."

"Well I should get back to -"

"Could we talk? Somewhere more private?" asked Jasper, his crimson eyes holding mine.

"Why?" I snorted, "So you and your friend can eat me?"

"Yes, but not in -"

Before Peter could finish the sentence Jasper had landed a swift kick to his shin, glaring at the other man as he growled out one word: _don't_.

"There are some things I gotta tell you, darlin', and this really isn't the place."

Something about the way he called me _darlin' _had my insides clenching and a deliciously naughty heat spreading through my core.

And damn him he must have known because there was a slight smirk on his face as he studied me.

"I...that's not a good idea." I said, shaking my head, "I've got to get back to work."

And without waiting for a response from either of them I left, walking back to my other tables and pretending they didn't exist.

By the time I glanced back over at their table they were gone, and I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed that they were gone.

* * *

When I finally pushed open the door to my apartment I was exhausted - physically and emotionally. It was close to three in the morning, and all I wanted was to crawl into my bed and forget that Jasper and Peter had ever showed up at _Darcy's_.

Except that obviously wasn't what they had in mind.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, dropping my purse and knocking the vase from the table by my door onto the ground as I saw both men sitting on my couch _waiting _for me. "What are you doing here?"

"We didn't mean to scare you." said Jasper apologetically, "I just...we really need to talk, and it didn't seem like you were too up for it."

"So you broke into my apartment." I said flatly, staring between the two men as I slowly picked up my purse, "You owe me a new vase."

I bent down to pick up the broken shards, but Jasper was in front of me in a heartbeat, capturing my hand in his.

"Leave it. We'll get it."

His eyes were so intense that I got lost in them for a moment, and by the time I managed to tear my gaze away from his, the shards were gone.

I glanced to Peter who was sitting on the couch again, a light smile on his face.

"Thank you." I said softly, unable to force my voice any louder.

It was like they somehow managed to suck all the air out of the room, and I didn't know if I should be terrified or turned on.

"Please let me explain, darlin'." he said, his voice as smooth as the finest honey as it slid around my body like a warm embrace.

I felt myself nodding before I realized it, but the smile on his face was almost worth the oversight.

Peter moved over on my couch, and Jasper followed his lead, sitting so that there was a spot left in the middle between them - a spot that I was obviously expected to occupy.

I cleared my throat and moved to sit, hyperaware of their presence either side of me. It was the strangest feeling, one I couldn't really put a name to.

"Go on, Major. Tell her." urged Peter.

"I can't just..." he trailed off, shaking his head before turning to look at me, "There's so much you don't know. I really don't know where to start."

"With the night you left the Cullens." I whispered, not trusting my voice to cooperate if I spoke any louder.

"I'd felt guilt from Alice...an emotion I hadn't ever felt from her. It was...odd." he started, his eyes leaving mine as I tried to piece his words together. "I called her on it, and she pretended not to know what I was talkin' about for a while, but I finally just used my power on her and she told me the truth. She told me that we weren't mates, but she knew who mine was."

My eyes widened in shock as I asked, "Did she tell you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she told me...she said that I would be _sharin'_ my mate with another vampire and that she'd just wanted to save me from the frustration of that. She said she didn't think I'd be able to handle it." he scoffed.

I had no idea why he was telling me all this - it seemed like pretty personal information considering we hardly knew one another - but I found I wanted to hear more. Listening to him talk was entrancing.

"And that's where I come in, sugar." said Peter, a smile on his face, "What a coincidence when we found out we had the same mate."

Something about the way he was looking at me set my stomach on fire, and suddenly Jasper was growling.

"Captain," The word held a level of warning and menace I'd never heard from Jasper before, and for some reason it was _sexy_.

God, what was wrong with me? Was I _this _starved for sexual attention that I had no idea how to handle anything anymore?

"I'm not doin' anythin'." he chuckled, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" I asked softly, pulling both of their intense gazes to me.

"You're our mate, Isabella."

"_What_?" I squeaked out, bolting from the couch to face them, "There's no way."

"Why not?" asked Peter, seemingly unfazed while Jasper looked _pissed_.

"I don't even _know _you!" I shouted indignantly, "Hell, I don't even know _you_, Jasper!"

His face softened at my outburst and he said, "I know, darlin'...there's so much I - _we _\- want to tell you."

"You just have to let us." added Peter, his seemingly ever-present joviality nowhere to be found.

I shook my head, worrying my lip between my teeth while I thought.

Did I honestly believe that not only was _Jasper _my mate, but _Peter _too? They were both practically complete strangers. I hardly knew Jasper more than Peter - how could they possibly know I was their mate?

"How do you know?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched Jasper closely.

"Trust me, darlin', with what I'm feelin' for you it couldn't be anythin' else."

I shook my head, "Why should I trust you?"

"He could show you." supplied Peter, a shit-eating grin on his face while Jasper glared daggers at him.

"Show me how?"

"He can project his feelin's. Ain't that right?"

He nodded, "If you...if you want to know how I feel about you...how I _know_, I can show you that."

"So I'd feel your feelings?"

He nodded again, studying me intently while he waited for my answer.

"Okay." I said softly, releasing a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Jasper closed his eyes and a few moments later it seemed like I was hit in the chest - physically. It was as though Jasper's emotions _exploded _out of him and right into me, leaving me a gasping mess.

It was the most intense feeling I'd ever experienced. It was like being wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and care and possession and _love_ \- it was overwhelming in the best way.

Once I'd finally gotten my bearings back I took a step closer to the couch again, "Is that really how you feel about me?"

Jasper nodded but said nothing, giving Peter the opportunity to say, "It's how we _both _feel about you, sugar."

I shook my head, dropping down onto the coffee table facing them as I tried to wrap my head around this situation. How was this even possible?

"This is crazy." I murmured, running a hand through my hair as I looked between both men.

Jasper leaned forward, tentatively reaching out to place his hand over mine, and I couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. It was like getting shocked in a way that _wasn't _painful. Like...just pure energy.

I snatched my hand back, eyes wide as I searched Jasper's face.

"How is this not freaking either of you out?"

Jasper smiled softly and said, "I've waited centuries for you, Isabella. When I met Alice I thought that what I felt for her was how it was _supposed _to feel, but I was so wrong. The few times I'd been _allowed_ to be close to you I felt...fuck I just _felt_, but I didn't know what it meant. When Alice finally told me the truth, it all made sense."

"And when he came to me," began Peter, "I didn't believe him at first. But then I got this..._feelin'_, and I just knew he was tellin' the truth."

"Feeling?"

"You could call it my gift, I guess." he said with a shrug, "But we've had almost seven years to figure all this out."

"And we've been waitin' hundreds of years for our mate. There's nothin' that could freak us out about that." said Jasper softly.

"I have no idea what to say...I have so many questions. I mean I don't even know the first thing about either of you." I said, looking back and forth between them.

"Do you want to?" asked Peter, obviously voicing the question that both men had.

I worried my lip between my teeth, turning to look out of my apartment window at the bright lights of downtown Seattle while I thought about their question -_ really _thought about it.

I'd been so angry when they'd showed up at _Darcy's. _I'd thought that this - _vampires _\- were storming back into my life to turn it upside down all over again. Then with the revelation of being _mates_...I was honestly more confused than anything. Was I really willing to open this can of worms again? Was I willing to let not one, but two vampires into my life again?

Part of me, the rational side I'm sure, was screaming at me that _no_, this was absolutely not to happen, while the other part couldn't help but protest that this was different. Edward had never been my mate. He'd never inspired a reaction - a _physical _reaction - out of me like Jasper and Peter had.

"We don't have to do anythin' sudden, darlin'." said Jasper softly, pulling my attention away from the window and back to him, "I know that you're confused and upset -"

"But all we're askin' for is a chance." finished Peter, his eyes so intense that I had to look away. "Get to know us, sugar. I promise we ain't that bad."

I knew what I was going to say to them, but there was one _giant _elephant in the room that needed to be addressed before this went any further.

"Why are your eyes red?"

Peter seemed unfazed by the question, but Jasper looked tense - as though he wanted to crawl out of his skin.

"I think you know the answer to that, Bella." said Peter with a slight smirk.

"Stop fuckin' with her, Peter." growled Jasper, "It's not funny."

Peter threw his hands up in mock surrender and motioned for Jasper to talk.

"We do drink human blood. There's no denyin' that, but we target criminals and the dyin'. I know that doesn't make it right, but -"

"That's all I needed to know." I interrupted, a small smile sliding onto my face at the sheer _relief _that they weren't just murdering innocent people. "So, to answer your question, Peter, yes, I do want to get to know you both."

The matching grins that spread across their faces were priceless - and honestly they were adorable.

_Adorable and mine, _supplied my brain, making my stomach clench deliciously tight.

And of course Jasper noticed, if the glint in his eye was any indication.

"Now what in the _world _are you thinkin' about, darlin'?"

Peter looked between the two of us, eyebrow arching as he lightly sniffed the air - and _oh god _could he _smell _me?

"It does seem like you've got some pretty interestin' thoughts runnin' around that gorgeous head of yours." said Peter with a smirk.

"I - I don't know what you guys are talking about." I stammered, trying to force the blush from my cheeks though I knew I was failing miserably.

Before either could say anything I stood, "The human needs some sleep." I said, glancing at the clock to see it was half-past four in the morning, "I assume I'll see both of you soon?"

"We're not leav -"

Jasper shot Peter a look and stood, saying, "Wouldn't have it any other way, darlin'. We'll swing by tomorrow."

I smiled, awkwardly looking between the two before taking a step back toward the bathroom, "I'll see you guys then."

Jasper smirked, taking a few steps forward until he was directly in front of me. He brought his hand up to my face, fingertips stroking my cheek as he whispered, "I would very much like to kiss you, Isabella."

My heart stuttered in my chest at his words, my face surely crimson as I managed to ask, "Could you do that?"

He seemed a bit confused for a moment before he realized what I was asking.

_Could he kiss me without wanting to rip my throat open?_

I expected him to be offended by the question, but the slow smile that spread across his face let me know he definitely wasn't.

"I assure you, darlin', I would never hurt you."

"So kiss me." I whispered, my right hand resting on his chest, directly over his un-beating heart.

He looked shocked by my words, but wasted little time sliding an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, his free hand winding into my hair as he finally brought his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft, barely a brush of lips, but the electricity that sparked between us was enough to start a raging wildfire within me.

"You're projectin', Major." growled Peter from his spot on the couch. He was digging his fingers into the material hard enough that I could hear a few threads tearing, and though I should've been annoyed I couldn't help but find it a bit amusing.

"Sorry...she just..." he trailed off, his thumb brushing my bottom lip as his eyes searched mine. "You're perfect, Isabella."

I chuckled awkwardly, looking down at the ground as I tried to control the raging butterflies in my stomach, but he wasn't having any of that. He slid his fingers under my chin and tilted my face back up to look at him.

"You'd better get used to compliments." he said, a small smile on his face.

"Because you're goin' to hear a lot of 'em." said Peter, suddenly materializing behind me.

Peter slid his hands along my waist, that same strange electrical spark traveling between us, "Do I get a kiss too, sugar?"

I had never been in a situation with two men - hell I'd barely been in situations with _one_ \- so the flush of embarrassment that spread across my face and down to my breasts was unavoidable. I had no idea how to do any of this, while they - _centuries-old vampires _\- surely had more than enough experience.

It was impossible not to feel at least a _bit _inferior.

"Stop that." said Jasper, immediately pulling me out of my mental spiral, "You have no reason to be embarrassed."

"She's embarrassed?" asked Peter, immediately spinning me around so that my back was now to Jasper. "Why's that, Bella?"

"I - I - uh - you two are just...uh...very..."

"Experienced?" supplied Peter with a small smirk.

I nodded, my face hot as I tried to force myself not to look down at the ground.

"It just means we know how to make you feel real good, sugar." he murmured, his fingertips trailing over my warm cheeks, down my neck, and over the very tops of my flushed breasts.

I _felt _more than heard Jasper's growl and not even a second later I was yanked back against his chest and out of Peter's grasp.

Peter just laughed, "Maybe that crazy pixie was right, you really _can't _share anythin'."

Jasper groaned, burying his face against my neck, and I couldn't help it that my heartbeat picked up. Whether I was afraid for my life or just _extremely _turned on - or maybe a mix of both - I really didn't know.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled into my skin, his cool breath sending goosebumps racing across my body, "I didn't think it'd be this difficult."

Peter's smile was softer now as he looked between the two of us, "It's alright, Major. I know how you feel, remember?"

Jasper sighed, finally lifting his head to look at Peter again as he said, "I know. I just..."

"I know." said Peter with a chuckle, taking my hand and giving a light tug - and to my surprise Jasper let him.

One arm was wrapped around my waist, his hand at the small of my back anchoring me to him, while the other rested on my cheek, his thumb stroking across my skin as he asked, "So can I kiss you too?"

I felt myself nodding before I'd really given it any thought - and really why should I? They were both my mates. It wouldn't exactly be fair to only kiss Jasper when Peter had just as much a connection to me.

And it's not like I could say I knew Jasper that much better than Peter anyway.

Peter's kiss was also soft, as though both men were scared of breaking me.

I suppose that was a good thing though, considering the super strength.

His lips moved against mine, tongue darting out to trail against my lips for a split second and then he pulled away.

"Please get your shit under control." said Jasper, jaw clenched as he watched us. It took me a moment to realize that he was feeling our emotions. Add that to how _he _already felt and it couldn't have been easy not to fuck me right there on the couch.

The thought had my stomach clenching and a warm heat pooling below my belly button.

Both men groaned simultaneously, though Jasper was the one to yank me into another kiss.

Just as abruptly as the kiss began, it also ended. Both men seemed to forcibly be keeping their hands off me, and I didn't know if I was relieved or annoyed. My body wanted them both _badly_, but the rational part of me knew that I needed more answers before we could take it that far.

Peter cleared his throat and said, "We'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

Jasper nodded and said, "Sleep well, darlin'."

I definitely would.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of breakfast food, stretching out on my bed before opening my eyes.

At the sight of Jasper and Peter in my kitchen I abruptly sat up, drawing the blanket up to my neck as I squeaked out, "You two have a horrible habit of breaking and entering."

"I assure you there was no breakin' involved." smirked Peter, quickly returning his attention to whatever was in the pan in front of him.

Jasper, on the other hand, came and sat on the edge of my bed, his eyes trailing down my body as he asked, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded mutely, unable to really figure out what to say. Being woken to them first thing in the morning wasn't exactly what I'd imagined when I said I'd see them tomorrow.

Though was I really complaining?

I forced myself to relax, dropping my blanket so that it pooled around my hips. It wasn't like I didn't have a shirt on, they'd just caught me completely off guard.

_Oh god. _

I suddenly realized what I _wasn't _wearing.

Pants.

I shifted slightly, tugging the blanket a bit tighter around my hips before saying, "Yeah, I did."

Jasper smiled, reaching forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"We figured we'd make breakfast and you could ask us questions while you eat."

"How do you even know how to cook?" I asked, glancing at Peter in the kitchen as well. I didn't know about him, but I did know that Jasper hadn't needed to make human food for anyone in _decades, _if ever since his transformation.

I would've sworn that if Jasper could blush, he would have been in that moment.

"Uh...well we may have picked up a few things over the past seven years..."

My eyes widened at the realization, my stomach immediately erupting into butterflies.

"You guys learned to cook for me?"

It seemed like such an insignificant thing, really, but for some reason I was touched by the gesture. They had no reason to learn, except to make my life easier. I couldn't even remember Edward making me a sandwich, let alone _cooking _something for me.

I could feel tears pricking my eyes, but I was determined not to let them fall. I was _happy _for crying out loud.

"Oh, darlin'," murmured Jasper, sliding closer to me so that he could brush away a treacherous tear that had managed to escape, "He should've treated you so much better than he did."

"Don't worry though, sugar," said Peter, appearing on the other side of me with a tray of food, "This is _nothin'_ compared to everythin' we wanna do for you."

I chuckled, shaking my head as I took the tray from him, my mouth already watering at the sight before me.

"We didn't really know what you'd want..." said Jasper, trailing off with a shrug.

There were waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, eggs, oatmeal, a cup of coffee, _and _a glass of orange juice.

And it all looked _so good_.

"Thank you. It looks great." I said, wasting no time digging into the waffles first.

I couldn't help the moan that rumbled through my throat at how _great _it was. The strawberries were definitely _not_ from my fridge - hell I'm sure none of this was considering I really didn't cook.

When I looked up I found two pairs of intense crimson eyes staring at me, tracking my every movement, and I paused, glancing between both of them before chuckling awkwardly.

"Uh...guys?"

They seemed to snap out of it, Peter the one to respond, "Sorry, there's just somethin' about watchin' humans eat -"

"Watchin' _you _eat." corrected Jasper, his eyes following my tongue as I licked a bit of whipped cream from my fork.

I rolled my eyes, returning to my food before remembering that I was supposed to be using this time to ask them questions - and even with all the questions swirling around in my head, there was one that had been nagging me since I first saw the two of them together.

"Are you guys brothers?"

Both men chuckled, but Peter left it to Jasper to explain.

"You could say that. Not so much by blood but by venom."

"Who changed who?"

Jasper snorted and Peter looked only slightly annoyed as he said, "The Major changed me. It was during the war."

"So that's why you call each other Major and Captain?" I asked, pieces finally clicking together, "In what war?"

"Peter was my second in command during the Southern Vampire Wars. It was a battle over territory and Maria, our leader, was...ruthless to say the least."

"Maria?"

"The woman who changed me." he said, his eyes hardening. I didn't know why, but it tugged at my heart to see him so obviously hurting.

"Did you love her?" I asked quietly.

Jasper's eyes widened and a growl shook his chest as he said, "No."

"You gotta understand, sugar, Maria was...well she was a ruthless bitch who fucked with anyone and everyone where it benefited her." said Peter. "She had everyone brainwashed. Me too before the Major saved my life."

Jasper waved his hand dismissively as he said, "It was a long time ago."

I took another forkful of waffles while I thought about what he said. It was obvious to me, only because of the sunlight that was filtering through the window and lighting up his neck and face, that Jasper had a lot of scars, scars that I imagined he got while working for Maria. The overwhelming sadness I felt was surprising, but I felt it nonetheless. The thought of how many times he'd fought, how close he'd come to dying -

"Darlin', stop." he said softly, sliding a hand into my hair so that I was forced to look at him, "I'm alright. Like I said, it was a long time ago."

I shook my head, my eyes already beginning to fill with tears as I said, "Tell me about your life, Jasper."

The look in his eyes was one I couldn't decipher, and all I wanted to do was hold him and assure _myself _that he was alright.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, my fingertips trailing over the scars along his neck as hot tears spilled over onto my cheeks.

He inhaled sharply, his hand covering mine immediately but not pulling my fingers away from his skin.

"Isabella," his voice was rough as he said, "How can you feel such pain for me?"

"She's our mate, Major." supplied Peter easily, "Of course she hurts for you."

And suddenly I understood the look in his eyes, _awe_.

Jasper Whitlock was in awe.

_Of me._

It made me wonder if anyone had ever looked at him in the way that I did, let alone _told _him. It devastated me for him, but also sparked an anger so severe in me toward Alice that I was shocked at myself.

But how could she honestly look at this man, this man who'd tried so hard to better himself, who'd gone through _war _and come out the other side, how could she look at him with anything other than pride? Amazement? Respect?

"You hate them, don't you?" I asked, searching his eyes as he kept hold of my hand. And before he even spoke I knew the answer, and it broke my heart.

I couldn't help the sharp sob that escaped my parted lips, and no amount of effort on the planet was going to keep fresh tears from staining my cheeks.

"They make others uneasy." he said, and then softly, "Please don't cry for me, darlin'."

But I couldn't help it.

Peter put his hand on my leg, giving a reassuring squeeze that I hadn't known I'd needed.

"I...I can't even imagine -" I broke off, shaking my head as I tried to collect myself, "You're so brave...I...you survived so much just to get to know me, Jasper."

Peter had a giant smile on his face while Jasper looked shocked beyond words. It seemed as though he never would've expected me to say something like that, which was absolutely ridiculous.

It seemed as though he had a million things he wanted to say, but instead he just leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. His mouth moved against my own in perfect sync, and when he slid his his hands into my hair I realized that there was no place safer for me than here, between my two mates.

"She's fuckin' perfect, isn't she, Captain?" he asked, turning to Peter with a goofy smile on his face.

Peter laughed, the mood immediately lifting with the sound as he said, "Perfect, ideal, flawless, unequalled, unsurpass-"

"Okay, okay!" I shouted, laughing as I threw my hands up, "I get it!"

"Oh, she's goin' to have a hell-of-a time gettin' used to our compliments, huh, Major?" chuckled Peter.

Jasper laughed and said, "Hopefully she's a quick learner."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my orange juice, thinking about what I wanted to ask them next.

"Where have you two been the last few years?"

Peter groaned dramatically and said, "Traipsin' across the continental U.S. lookin' for _you_."

"We went to Phoenix first, to see if you'd moved back with your mom." started Jasper.

"Then, we went back to Forks, but you weren't there either." continued Peter, "Since nobody knew me I asked around and found out you were somewhere in Seattle."

"After that things were a bit more difficult."

"But here we are." finished Peter with a triumphant smile.

_Here they were indeed. _

"Done?" asked Jasper, motioning to the food in front of me.

I nodded and he took the tray to the kitchen, leaving Peter and I on the bed while he cleaned the dishes.

"So tell me about you." I said, turning to face him.

He shrugged, "Nothin' as interestin' as the Major. After I left Maria's army I just travelled America."

I knew there had to be more to it than that, but it wasn't like I was sharing my life story, so I couldn't expect them to either.

"Do you have any interest in becomin' a vampire, Bella?"

Peter's question pulled me from my thoughts abruptly, my eyes wide as I stared at him.

"Seriously, Peter?" growled Jasper, making his way back over to the bed, "She _just _found out about all this."

Peter shrugged, "It never hurts to ask."

I shook my head, looking to Jasper as if he could help me even though I know he couldn't.

"I...I don't know." I said, as honest an answer as I could give. Becoming a vampire had been all I'd wanted with Edward, and Jasper knew that. Now, though, after everything, it seemed foolish to wish for the same dream to come true.

Especially since the only reason I'd wanted to become immortal in the first place was to spend the rest of eternity with the person I _thought_ was the love of my life.

Then again, all signs were pointing toward the fact that Jasper and Peter _were _the loves of my life, because it was hard to put up an argument for why we weren't mates. Everything I'd learned and felt in less than 24 hours was more than enough proof.

But still.

It was entirely too soon to be thinking about that in the first place. I had no idea how this whole mate thing worked, what it meant, how they felt about the situation - the _sharing _situation - I mean I still had so many questions, so to think about -

"Ignore him." said Jasper, interrupting my mental tirade, "I do and my days are much happier for it."

I couldn't help but laugh. They really did act like brothers - though I suppose they had known each other for over a hundred years.

"So...how does this work?" I asked, tentatively looking between the two men.

Jasper smirked but Peter was the one to ask, "How does you bein' with two men work?"

I could feel my face go as red as their eyes at Peter's words as I tried to come up with a response.

"You're even more inticin' when you blush." said Peter, leaning forward and boldly trailing his tongue up my neck.

I gasped at the sensation, almost all rational thought leaving my head at the sensation.

Jasper groaned, yanking a hand through his hair before saying, "Peter stop it. We both agreed."

"Agreed what?" I asked breathlessly, looking between both men.

"Not to let our feelin's for you cloud the conversation." said Peter with an eye roll, "Borin' as hell if you ask me."

"Well either Jasper's projecting or I'm in deeper than I thought." I said with a slight smirk, attempting to lighten the sexual tension. I wanted them _so badly_, but I knew that there were still things we needed to talk about - I mean just because we were mates didn't mean none of that mattered...right?

"If I were projectin' I guarantee you that Peter wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you." said Jasper with a small smirk. "I even think that if I showed him how much you want the both of us right now, that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you."

Peter growled, his eyes narrowed at Jasper as he said, "It's really not fair that you can feel her emotions."

"With your self-control she's lucky it's me and not you." chuckled Jasper.

"Does it bother either of you?" I interrupted, stopping their brotherly bickering. We needed to stay on track. There were a few things I needed to know before I threw myself at one of them - _both _of them.

"Yes and no." said Jasper, biting his lip for a moment before continuing, "The thought of another man's hands on you...isn't the most comfortin' feelin' in the world, but it's nothin' we haven't talked about."

"Extensively." added Peter with a wry smile, "He nearly talked my ear off about it."

"You wanted boundaries too."

Peter chuckled and said, "Not nearly as many as you did."

"Boundaries?" I asked, catching Jasper's eyes.

Peter was the one to answer, though, as he said, "Like not tryin' to compete with one another over you."

"Not puttin' you in the middle."

"Havin' time where it's just one-on-one."

"Respectin' hard limits."

"Not feelin' guilty for fuckin' you without the other."

Jasper groaned at Peter's words, half-heartedly glaring at him as he said, "_Not _talkin' about sex all the time."

Peter chuckled, not looking the least bit apologetic as he turned to me and said, "There are only so many things I can promise to stick to."

"You two are nothing but trouble, aren't you?" I asked with a smirk.

Both of them smiled as Peter said, "You don't even know the half of it, sugar."

"How do you feel about it, Peter?" I asked, "About sharing me with Jasper?"

Peter tilted his head to the side, studying the two of us for a moment before he said, "There are few things I'd like more than to be able to watch him fuck the shit out of you, Bella." He leaned forward, his lips trailing against my ear as he continued, "Do you like that idea?"

"You're supposed to be lettin' her ask questions." said Jasper wryly, arms crossed in front of his chest, "I don't know how much more of this I can put up with."

Peter leaned back, but not before pressing a kiss to my neck that had my stomach erupting in butterflies yet again.

"I answered her question." said Peter smugly, "Just because you don't like the way I answered it doesn't change the facts."

I rolled my eyes, interrupting them again, "Is it common for two vampires to have a human mate?"

"Not really." said Jasper, "But it's happened before."

"Do you two...do you _want _to turn me?" I asked quietly, unable to look at either of them, gaze focused on my hands in my lap.

"Isabella," said Jasper, his tone commanding in a way that forced me to look at him before he continued, "I guarantee you, we want nothin' more than to spend eternity with you, but if that's not what you want -"

"It wouldn't change anythin'." finished Peter.

In that moment I realized that I needed to stop comparing them to Edward. They were nothing like him. I could feel that in my _bones_.

"Okay," I said softly.

"So tell me somethin' about you that Jasper hasn't told me yet." said Peter, a sly smile sliding onto his face as he looked between the two of us.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise and turned to Jasper, "I didn't know you knew anything about me."

He chuckled lightly, running a hand through his hair as he said, "Alice told me a few things. It's how I knew to try to find you in Phoenix."

I was shocked, to say the least. Why he would've remembered such an insignificant thing was odd to me, though maybe vampires just had great memories. Jasper had to know millions of things from all his years alive.

"What else do you know about me?"

"Uh - well I know that your birthday is September 13th. Your parents are Charlie and Renée. You were born in Forks but didn't grow up here because your parents divorced, but you still spent most of your summers with Charlie."

"He also knows that you lived in California until you were six before you moved to Phoenix, that you moved to Forks to make it easier on your mom, that you love books, that you -"

"I think she gets it." interrupted Jasper wryly.

"Wow," I said, genuinely surprised. "You know so much more about me than I thought."

He shrugged, clearly a bit uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Where were you two born?"

"Houston, Texas, ma'am." said Jasper with a smirk, his southern drawl adorably pronounced.

"Mérida, Venezuela, sugar." said Peter, smirking at my obvious surprise. "I travelled in North America for most of my life, and the southern states were always my favorite."

"Where are you guys staying now?" I asked, curious as to where they spent the night yesterday.

"We have a house a little ways outside Seattle." said Jasper, the two men sharing a sheepish look.

"I take it you stayed closer yesterday." I said, eyes narrowing as I looked between the two.

Peter shrugged, unapologetic as ever as he said, "Right in one."

I rolled my eyes, not the least bit surprised.

After a few minutes of silence I asked, "So what are you two doing the rest of the day?"

"What are _you _doin'?" asked Peter.

I shrugged, "I don't work today, but I promised Jacob and Angela I'd meet up with them for drinks at a bar in Port Angeles tonight."

"The shapeshifter?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked, eyebrow raised at Jasper.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm not exactly unfamiliar with the Black family line. We had a treaty with the Quillettes."

"Well...yeah...Jake." I said with a shrug, "And Angela from -"

"High school. I remember." he said, that same edge to his voice.

"What's bugging you?"

"Yeah, Major, because you're projectin' somethin' fierce and I'd like to know why I'm so pissed off." added Peter.

"I know how he feels about -"

"_Felt,_" I interrupted, "He imprinted on Angela a few years ago."

I could _see _the tension leave his shoulders as an apologetic smile lifted the corners of his lips.

"I'm sorry. It's just that sharin' you with Peter is bad enough." he said with a chuckle.

Peter laughed too and I couldn't help but smile at their easy banter. They were so similar yet so different at the same time.

"I would invite you to come, but -"

"That sounds like a great idea," said Peter, a shit-eating grin on his face, "I'd love to meet your friends."

My eyes widened and I said, "I don't think that's a good idea. Jake has some pretty strong feelings toward vampires. If he knew you two were around..."

"Bella, we're your _mates_. You're going to have to tell him eventually." said Peter.

"_Eventually_," I said, narrowing my eyes at him, "That doesn't mean the second day that I've met you."

Peter opened his mouth but Jasper beat him to it, "Do _not _voice that opinion. She's not ashamed of us."

"_Ashamed _of you?" I gasped, looking back to Peter, "That's not at _all _what this is about. You don't know Jake; you don't know what he did for me when the Cullen's left...he...I...I just need to be able to explain this to him without two _red eyed _vampires in his face."

"What did he do for you?" asked Jasper, his eyes studying me in a way that I knew meant he was gauging my emotions.

Damn him.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before explaining how the first year of my life had gone without them. Jasper and Peter's jaws only got tenser as I continued.

"Victoria was sniffing around for a while, but the pack guarded our house and made sure I got to school and that Charlie was safe...I owe that pack, _Jacob_, my life."

"How could we forget about Victoria?" growled Jasper, his eyes murderous as he looked to Peter - who wore a similar expression on his face.

"I'll rip her fuckin' head off."

"Guys, it's okay. We haven't seen or heard from her in like six years. Everything's fine."

"As long as she's out there you're in danger." snapped Peter, standing from the bed to pace in front of it.

"We killed her mate...for vampires that's not somethin' you just let go. I know I wouldn't." explained Jasper.

"You're going to get yourselves hurt over nothing. I -"

Jasper and Peter both ignored me, talking strategy as though I wasn't even there. After attempting to intervene a few more times with no success I let out a frustrated growl and threw the sheets off, standing from the bed and stomping my foot.

"Would both of you stop it!"

Jasper and Peter's attention both flicked to me, their eyes widening as they flitted over my body.

Because I was only standing in a t-shirt and panties.

_Oh god._

I moved to dart into the bathroom, but Jasper growled, his arms wrapping around me in an instant as his lips claimed mine.

I gasped in shock, and he used it to his advantage, his tongue immediately sliding along my own as his hands gripped my waist tightly, pulling me further into him.

There was another growl - Peter - and then there were another set of hands on my body, sliding up my sides and palming my breasts while his lips attacked my neck.

The thought of a vampire, a vampire who drank _human blood_, pressing open-mouthed kisses to my throat was erotic and slightly terrifying, but it did nothing to lessen the heat in my stomach. If anything, it only intensified it.

I slid one hand into Jasper's hair, the other on Peter's on my breast as I groaned into Jasper's mouth.

"Fuck," grunted Peter, the hand that wasn't covered by mine sliding under my shirt to toy with my nipple, "You're fuckin' perfect."

Jasper moved to the other side of my neck, giving Peter the opportunity to turn my face and capture my lips in a heated kiss, his tongue tangling with mine.

"So fuckin' perfect." murmured Jasper, one of his hands squeezing my ass and pulling me firmer against his rock-solid erection.

"Oh god," I gasped, breaking away from Peter's lips as he began pinching my nipples and Jasper's hands continued to knead my ass, grinding his jean-clad cock against my already dripping pussy.

Peter pulled my shirt up, fisting it in one hand as the other continued the glorious torture on my nipple, Jasper's mouth closing around the other and flicking his tongue across it. The two of them had my head spinning, clouded with lust and _god I loved it_.

I could tell that Jasper was projecting, the entire room clouded with his emotions, and it was overwhelming in the most intoxicating way.

"I - oh god - _please_." I begged, hoping they knew what I wanted - what I _needed_.

I felt more than heard their growls before Peter pulled my shirt up and off, tossing it somewhere behind him.

"God, we want you." murmured Peter, one hand sliding down to tease my pussy through the thin material of my panties, and there was no way I could've suppressed the loud moan that fled from my throat.

"Fuck, you're so wet." he groaned, pushing his cock against my ass as his fingers began teasing my clit.

"Peter," I moaned, my back arching and pushing my breasts further into Jasper's mouth, who seemed more than happy to oblige. His tongue moved across my nipple, drawing the pebbled bud into his mouth to lightly dance his teeth across it and -

"_Fuck_," I gasped, the hand in his hair tightening of its own volition.

"You smell _delicious_, Isabella." growled Jasper before yanking me back into a kiss.

Meanwhile Peter was successfully pushing my panties down my legs, urging me to step out of them as he began placing heated kisses to my neck and shoulders. It seemed like his hands were everywhere.

Like _their _hands were everywhere.

"You both have too many clothes on." I said, sliding my hands under Jasper's shirt.

Before I could push it up, though, Peter spun me to face him, ridding himself of his shirt as I felt Jasper do the same behind me.

"You're beautiful, sugar." he said softly, his eyes, like Jasper's, a deep ruby red and filled with lust.

I slowly slid my hands up his toned chest, feeling the cold, hard planes against my impossibly _human _skin. "You two are the beautiful ones."

Peter smiled, but suddenly I was hit by nearly overwhelming anxiety and the feeling of unworthiness.

"Damn it, Major." snapped Peter, his hands at my waist to steady me as he continued through clenched teeth, "Stop projectin' that bullshit."

"I didn't mean to." he said immediately, "I -"

The feelings had stopped as soon as Peter had spoken, so I turned in his arms to face Jasper again, my heart catching in my throat at the sight.

His chest, arms, neck, and jaw were completely covered in scars that looked identical to the one on my wrist - bite marks.

_Oh my god_.

How had he managed to survive so much pain? How was he still standing?

"Isabella -"

"Shh," I said, squeezing Peter's hand on my waist before stepping out of his embrace to stand directly in front of Jasper.

I lifted my hand, my eyes catching his to ask permission before trailing them over his chest, following the scars that rested there.

Before I realized what I was doing I leaned forward, pressing my lips to all the scars I could reach, as though that would heal them, heal _him_. I wanted so badly for him to see himself the way I did.

He drew in a shaky breath that I was well aware he had no use for before he said, "Bella, you don't have to -"

"You are a _warrior_, Jasper Whitlock." I said, sliding both my hands to his cheeks and holding his gaze. I knew that he could've pulled away if he wanted to, but he didn't so I continued, "These scars make me feel _safe_. I don't see them the way you do...you see them as this horrible thing that makes others scared of you, or that you're some kind of monster, but _you're not_. Do you hear me? _You're not_."

"Fuck," he grunted, voice thick with emotion as he pulled me against his chest, his face buried in my neck and his arms tight around my waist as he whispered, "Thank you."

I could hear the smile in Peter's voice as he said, "Looks like all it took was our mate to make you see the truth, huh Major?"

Jasper chuckled, pressing a kiss to my throat before looking at Peter over my shoulder, "I never knew it would be like this."

"Neither did I." admitted Peter, his hands finding my waist again.

Jasper slid his hands into my hair, tilting my face up towards him as he said, "Let Peter and I take care of you, darlin'."

With the haze of lust a little less prominent I could think a bit more clearly, and although I wanted nothing more than for these two men to fuck me seven ways to Sunday, I knew that it wasn't the best idea. Not yet. Not before I'd talked to Jake and really had some _time._ I mean I'd found out _hours ago_ about all this. It only made sense to slow down a bit, right?

"We shouldn't." I whispered, cocooned between their strong bodies, "We're supposed to be taking things slow."

"Why?" asked Peter, the smirk evident in his face, "You look good enough to eat right now."

"Peter," warned Jasper, his voice taking on that dominant quality that was quickly wetting my non-existent knickers again.

"I want this. I want _you_." I admitted, turning my head to look at Peter too, "But all of this is happening so fast - and unlike the two of you I haven't had seven years, more like seven _hours _to come to terms with this. It's just..."

"Overwhelming?" supplied Jasper, reading my emotions like a book.

I nodded anyway, "Yeah, extremely - and I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but -"

"But you need some time." finished Peter, pressing a soft kiss to my shoulder as he murmured, "Well lucky for you, we've got all the time in the world, sugar."

* * *

My stomach was in knots as I walked into the little dive bar in Port Angeles to meet Jake - Angela had gotten called in to report some breaking story, so it would just be the two of us tonight.

I knew that I needed to tell him, even practiced with Jasper and Peter about what I was going to say, but none of that made me feel any more prepared to drop this bombshell on my best friend.

"Hey, Bells!" he called out, waving me over to the booth he was sitting in.

As I sat down his eyes narrowed and he subtly sniffed the air.

"Why do you reek of leech?"

"I'm doing well thanks, Jake. What about you and Angela?" I shot back sarcastically.

"Answer the question."

I sighed, annoyed that Jasper and Peter _definitely _knew Jake would be able to smell them on me and hadn't said anything.

Though I guess I couldn't really blame them. They wanted to make sure that I told Jake because he was a big part of my life, but _they_ were obviously _going _to be a big part of my life, and I needed them to get along. It made sense that they wanted to make sure I had to bring it up.

Bastards.

"Jasper and one of his friends walked into my bar last night." I said, fidgeting with the glass of water the waitress had brought me.

"Jasper? Jasper fucking Cullen?" he asked, voice already rising an octave.

"Whitlock." I corrected, "He left the Cullen's seven years ago."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." snapped Jake, "What did they want?"

I cleared my throat, my cheeks probably as red as a firetruck as I tried to figure out how to word this in a way that wouldn't have him spinning off the rails - though that seemed highly unlikely regardless of how I managed to phrase it.

"Oh my god, did you fuck him?"

"_What_?" I gasped, folding my arms across my chest, "No, I didn't. Jasper _apologized _to me."

"Good for him. I'm sure his conscience is absolved now."

I highly doubted that but didn't point it out.

"Edward told them that I'd broken up with him. They had no idea what had really happened."

"So that meant that none of them could tell you they were leaving?" he asked, glaring daggers at me.

"Jasper never owed me anything." I said, shaking my head, "He was probably the only one aside from Rosalie that I never really -"

"Who gives a fuck?" he snapped, "He just decides to come back with some sob story and all of a sudden you stink like vampire. What's next, Eddy boy comes running back and you fall right into his arms?"

I had to force myself not to slap him - because it'd honestly just hurt me and not him - but I couldn't believe he was being this _mean_.

"You should know better than anyone that I would _never _take him back. He _abandoned _me and -"

"So did their entire fucking clan! You act like it was just him who hurt you by leaving, but it was all of them."

"I'm more than aware of who hurt me, Jake." I snapped, standing from the table, "And right now you're dangerously close to being added to that list too."

I left the table, weaving my way to the exit. When I pushed the door open Jake was right behind me.

"You can't be serious, Bells."

"What do you want me to say to you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I glanced around. There weren't too many people walking around on a Monday night, so if he did start yelling again it shouldn't be too big of an issue.

"I want you to tell me that you're not falling back into this same fucking trap _again_."

"It's not a trap, Jake. You have to let me explain -"

"Explain what?" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air, "Explain how you nearly fucking killed yourself that first year and _I _had to stop you? Explain how I was there for you every fucking step of the way when _they _left you? _Fucking explain to me_ how I do all that and now you just want to go running headfirst right back into the same fucking bullshit!"

I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I knew that he was just angry, and I could understand that, but he _needed _to let me explain.

"You better watch it, mutt."

_Oh god. _

Peter was standing behind Jake, who quickly spun around to face him, while Jasper appeared next to me, sliding an arm around my waist and tugging me into his side.

"_You _better watch it, filthy bloodsucker." growled Jake.

"Peter, please stop." I said softly, knowing he would hear me regardless.

"_Peter_?" asked Jake, "Since when are you on a first name basis with leeches?"

"Since yesterday." said Jasper, causing Jake to spin around to face us.

I noticed the second his body started shaking, but before I could try to calm the situation down Jake was talking.

"You and your family _broke her_, so what gives you the right to just waltz back into her fucking life?"

"I never wanted to hurt her." said Jasper, his arm around me loosening. "I didn't know that it was that bad."

"Well now you do." snapped Jake, looking between both Peter and Jasper as though either one of them might attack at any moment.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella." whispered Jasper, barely able to look me in the eye.

I turned to face him, bringing my hand to his cheek as I said, "You have no reason to be. Out of that entire family you knew me the least...yet here you are."

Jasper smiled softly but before he could say anything Jake was talking again.

"Why _are _you here?"

"I take it you ain't told him yet." said Peter, a shit-eating grin on his face as he walked toward Jasper and I - which Jake _did not _appreciate.

"Watch it." he growled, stepping between us.

"Jake, don't -"

"If you honestly think you could keep me away from my mate you're out of your fuckin' mind." he snarled, baring his teeth.

"Your _what_?" asked Jake, spinning around to face me, "What the fuck is he talking about?"

I glared at Peter, wishing that I could slap him without hurting myself in the process.

"Peter, how could you just -"

"_Answer me, Bella._"

I felt Jasper tense beside me, the arm around my waist tightening as he said, "You better watch the way you talk to her."

"Peter's my mate." I said, interrupting the two of them. Since it was out, it only made sense to completely clear the air. "And so is Jasper."

If it had been a different situation I'm sure Jakes expression would have been funny. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open as though someone had pressed pause on him.

It didn't last for long though.

Before I knew what was happening Jake lunged at Jasper, who simply tugged me to the side to avoid him.

"Jake! Jake stop!" I screamed, trying to wriggle out of Jasper's grasp to no avail.

Jake was seconds away from phasing, but suddenly he stopped shaking, his expression softening, and I immediately realized that Jasper was projecting calm at him.

"Stop it, blood sucker." he said, obviously attempting to sound angrier than he was able to be at the moment.

"No." said Jasper, his voice exuding that same calm authority that I was quickly coming to associate with him, "You're stressin' her out."

"And you're not gonna start a scene in front of her." said Peter, taking my hand in his.

Jake narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is this really what you're choosing? _Them_?"

I shook my head, fresh tears welling in my eyes as I tried to explain, "I don't want to have to choose anyone, Jake. You're my best friend, you'll _always _be my best friend, but they're...they're going to be part of my life."

"So I'm just supposed to watch them drain the life out of you? Turn you into one of them?" he asked, his eyes going glassy.

"I don't know what the future holds," I said, choosing to ignore the subtle growl that vibrated through Jasper and Peter at my words, "I don't know if I'll make that choice, but I do know that even if I did it wouldn't change my friendship with you. I -"

"It would change everything, Bells." he said, shaking his head as he took a few steps back, "You can't ask me to watch that...I saved you once, don't let it be for nothing."

Before I could come up with a response - though what I would've said I had no idea - he was gone.

I hadn't expected the very real _physical _pain of his words - his ultimatum. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over my cheeks, and when Jasper pulled me into a hug, Peter moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist as well, I couldn't keep the sobs away.

Standing in their tight embrace was the only thing keeping me at least semi grounded to the moment, otherwise I'm not sure I would've remained standing, let alone coherent enough to realize that I was being ridiculous. If Jake was going to make me choose between them, was he really my friend?

On the other side, I could see why he was so angry. Jasper's family - _ex _family - had forced me into the worst time of my life, and Jake had been the one person who really helped me out of it. Could I really be upset that he didn't want to have to pick up the pieces again?

"I can't tell what you're thinkin', darlin', but I do know what you're feelin', and you need to give yourself a break." murmured Jasper, his lips pressed to my temple as he spoke.

I could feel Peter nod behind me before he said, "It's not fair of him to expect you to choose. You shouldn't have to."

"You don't understand." I choked out between sobs, "He saved my life. I owe him so much -"

"You don't owe him your happiness, though." interrupted Jasper, tilting my tear-stained face up to look at him, "You don't owe _anybody _your happiness."

Maybe he was right. His words certainly lessened the pain in my chest, but I didn't know if I fully believed him. I just wished that Jake would've let me explain the situation better. I had never intended for Peter to be the one to say it - let alone for either of them to be there when he found out - and the utter chaos that erupted afterward was inevitable. I couldn't exactly blame Jake for how he felt, I just wished that he would consider how _I _felt too.

"Can you guys take me home?" I asked, well aware that I had no desire to drive my car the hour and a half it would take to get back.

"Of course." said Peter easily, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "I'll go get the car."

Jasper continued rubbing soft circles on my back, the motion more soothing than any words he could've said.

"Thank you." I said softly, tightening my arms around his waist.

He huffed out a light chuckle and said, "You don't have to thank me, darlin'."

The rumble of an engine pulled us apart, and Jasper helped me into their SUV before getting in the back with me and wrapping an arm around me.

"How about we take you to our place, sugar?" offered Peter, shooting me a smile over his shoulder.

I just nodded, already starting to drift off on Jasper's shoulder.

* * *

I woke up in the softest bed I'd ever slept in to the smell of something cooking.

Looking around the empty room I realized that Jasper and Peter must have decorated it with me in mind. For one, the bed - that they had no use for - had silk sheets and a ridiculously comfortable mattress. There were unlit candles around the room and a vase of my favorite flowers on the dresser.

I slipped from the bed and snooped around the drawers, finding not only their clothing, but clothing that would fit me as well.

_Had they really gone shopping for me?_

The room had an en suite bathroom to the right with a shower that I was _definitely _going to be trying out later and a balcony off to the right.

I pushed open the glass french doors and stepped outside, enjoying the slightly chilly Washington morning along with a beautiful view of a garden and then further back a lush forest.

It really was a calming place, and I could imagine sitting outside for hours writing. I made a decision in that moment that I would definitely be back with my laptop in the near future to do just that.

"Good morning, sugar." whispered Peter, his arms easily sliding around my waist as he pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Morning," I murmured, turning in his arms to press a chaste kiss to his lips, "Thank you for the most amazing nights sleep I've ever had."

He grinned and said, "I'm glad you liked the bed. There are plenty of other fun things we can do on it too."

Before I could say anything Jasper was yelling from downstairs.

"Don't even think about it, Peter!"

I laughed at his grimace and took his hand, leading him back inside and downstairs to join Jasper - and eat whatever it was that smelled so good.

"Have you made food for the human?" I asked with a laugh, letting go of Peter's hand to step into Jasper's open arms.

He kissed me briefly before saying, "I heard she enjoys omelettes."

"She does indeed." I said, taking the plate he handed me and moving to the kitchen table.

They both joined me, saying nothing as they watched me eat.

"This is really good." I mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Peter and Jasper laughed, the sound tugging at something in my chest in an odd way - though it wasn't uncomfortable.

"We're glad you like it, Bella." said Peter, "Did you have any plans for the day?"

I shrugged, taking a sip of coffee before saying, "I don't work until Thursday...I'll probably just hang around at home."

Both men shared a look that had my stomach clenching, and the grins that spread across both their faces let me know that _they _knew exactly what I was thinking.

"You could hang out here, darlin'." said Jasper with a smirk, "We'd be more than happy to keep you entertained for the day."

"And night." added Peter with a wink.

I felt my cheeks heat at their words but managed to say, "I think that could be arranged. Apparently I already have clothes here."

Both men looked sheepish as Peter said, "I see someone took the time to explore."

I nodded, "I think it's sweet. And don't think I didn't notice that those were my favorite flowers."

Peter raised an eyebrow at Jasper and said, "So _that's _why you made me go to three different florists for those _specific _flowers. Why, Major, you're turnin' into quite the sap."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and said, "I'll still kick your ass any day, _Captain_."

For some reason I didn't doubt that. Peter definitely wasn't one to be messed with, but the way Jasper carried himself left little room for argument.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a loud knocking on the door.

"You expectin' company?" asked Jasper, looking to Peter.

He shook his head, standing from the table to get the door.

A few seconds later there was a _beautiful _woman walking into the kitchen, Peter hot on her heels.

"- can't just barge in here like you own the place, Colette!"

Jasper stood immediately, moving in front of me before saying, "To what do we owe the displeasure?"

I couldn't see her but I could practically _hear _the eye roll in her voice as she said, "What? I can't just stop in to see a few old friends?" There was the sound of sniffing before she continued, "And you even brought breakfast! The God of War really never disappoints."

Jasper and Peter both growled but Jasper was the one to respond, "_Don't, _Colette. This is our _mate_."

"_Our_?" she asked incredulously, "She's a _human_. She's _food_."

_Uh oh. _

I was suddenly reminded, rather vividly, of my time with James. Colette had that same _tone_.

Deadly.

"It's okay, darlin'." murmured Jasper, immediately crouched in front of me, "Colette was just leavin'."

"No I wasn't." she said with a smirk, eyeing me critically, "Especially not after _this _little bombshell."

She really was beautiful. She almost looked like one of the Denali sisters, except I was well aware that they were vegetarians, and this blonde knockout with the red eyes was definitely _not _a vegetarian.

"None of this is any of your business." snapped Peter, his eyes flicking between me and Colette.

She rolled her eyes and spun to face him, hands on her hips as she said, "Really? None of my business? You just up and _leave _and I'm not supposed to come looking for you?"

Peter narrowed his eyes and said, "I didn't owe you an explanation."

"Ouch, you wound me, Peter." she said dramatically, turning to face me, "We were sleeping together, you know? I mean, come on, you're a woman, don't you think at least a _phone call _would've been appropriate?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, unsure of what I was supposed to say or even how to process any of this information.

She and Peter used to date - no, _fuck _\- and he'd left, presumably with Jasper to look for me. So did that mean it had been seven years since he'd last seen her? Or maybe it'd been -

"Don't involve her in your bullshit." snapped Peter, "That was a long time ago."

"A long time ago?" she asked, walking over and taking a seat opposite me at the table before leaning forward as if to tell me a secret, "You'd think that _especially _for vampires, seven years would be nothing."

I could do little more than nod, watching as she tapped her long, elegant fingernails against the wood of the table.

"So you've been with this little huma - what was your name?"

"Bella." I said softly.

She nodded and turned to look at Peter as she asked, "So you've been with _Bella _for the past seven years, but haven't encountered a phone once?"

Peter narrowed his eyes and said, "It ain't your business how long I've been here. I left lookin' for my mate, and I found her."

"We found her." corrected Jasper, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Right," said Colette, drawing out the 'I', "I thought you and the peppy brunette were mates?"

"Guess not." was all Jasper said.

Her eyes fell back on me, and I couldn't help but feel like a bug under a microscope. It was obvious that she could see every imperfection and compared to her perfection...I'd probably be pissed if I were her too.

"Stop it." growled Jasper, standing and placing a hand on my shoulder as he turned to Colette, "Get out of my house."

"Why? There's so much that dear Bella and I can talk about." she said with a slightly sadistic smirk, "Like has Peter done that thing where -"

"_Enough_!" roared Jasper, his eyes pitch black and his southern accent _so _pronounced it was as though he'd never left Texas a day in his life. He kicked her chair back with his foot, sending it and her sliding backwards into the dining room wall, "I suggest you get outta my house, Colette, or you're gonna regret it."

Her eyes were wide and I realized she was _afraid_. She immediately stood and said, "Pleasure to meet you, _Bella_."

Without waiting for a response - not that I had one - she slipped past Peter and was gone.

"Jasper," said Peter slowly, his eyes flicking between the two of us in a way that looked _concerned_.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at him and did nothing more than growl, but the sound raised goosebumps on my arms.

This was _not _the Jasper I knew.

"Bella, come here, sugar." said Peter, holding his hand out to me.

Confused, I stood from the chair, but before I made it one step Jasper had his arm around my waist and tugged me back against him.

"_No_." he ground out.

Peter was _definitely _concerned, and I could tell he was trying to play it cool for me as he said, "This is the God of War, sugar. Sometimes when Jasper's...when he gets mad, it just sorta comes out of him. Hasn't happened in a while, but I'd wager it has a lot to do with you."

I turned to face Jasper slowly, bringing my hand up to his cheek against Peter's warnings. Jasper's eyes were pitch black and he just looked...different. Dark.

_Dangerous_.

But somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He was still _my _Jasper.

"Jasper," I said softly, trailing my fingers over his cheek, "Everything's okay. _I'm _okay."

His hand came up to my throat, his fingers squeezing lightly, and I could _feel _Peter start to move, but I held my other hand out and said, "Don't. He's not going to hurt me."

"Bella -"

Jasper growled, baring his teeth at Peter as he said, "_Mine_."

"_Trust me_." I snapped at Peter, watching as he took a step back though he certainly looked like he wanted to do anything _but_ that.

Jasper's fingers around my neck weren't tight, and I knew that no matter which part of him was dominant at the moment, he'd never hurt me.

I slowly placed my hand over his, lightly tugging down so that it rested over my heart - and I knew that if he hadn't wanted me to, I wouldn't have been able.

"I want Jasper back." I said firmly, holding his gaze.

I watched as he warred with himself for a moment before his eyes began shifting back to the crimson hue I'd become accustomed to.

"Welcome back." I whispered, a small smile on my face.

"_Fuck_," he cursed, both of his hands flying up to cup my face, "You can't _do _that, Isabella. I could've killed you. I could've -"

"You would never." I said adamantly.

Jasper shook his head, about to argue with me when Peter spoke up.

"She's right. I saw you...you were different with her..._he _was different with her." he said, shaking his head as he walked over to us, "Even your beast loves her, Major."

Jasper was saying something, I could register the sound in the back of my mind, but Peter's words were too loud, ringing around inside my head.

_Loves her. _

"You love me?" I whispered, eyes wide as I looked at him, clearly interrupting whatever he'd been saying.

He looked shocked, as did Peter, though Jasper was the one to respond.

"Of course I love you, darlin'. I loved you seven years ago when I found out you were my mate...and maybe even before then."

"Wha - what? How can you - how is that -"

"We both love you." said Peter with a small smile, "We thought that was pretty obvious."

I was genuinely at a loss for words.

They _loved _me. How was that even possible? Peter had just met me a few days ago and Jasper hadn't seen me in seven years - and even when he had it wasn't like we'd been close.

And the even bigger question, did _I _love _them_? How could I know so soon?

All I knew was that being near them was like...like _home_. It was warm and comforting and...and...

"You need to breathe, sugar." said Peter, rubbing a hand up and down my back.

I took a deep breath, an awkward laugh escaping my mouth before I said, "Sorry, I just...I..."

"You don't have to say anythin', darlin'." said Jasper, "You're human. There's no way you would feel the bond as strongly as we do."

"I just don't want you to be -"

"We ain't mad, sugar." laughed Peter, "We're the two luckiest bastards on the planet for the simple fact you're givin' us the time of day."

Jasper nodded in agreement, sliding his cool fingers under my chin so that I was looking up at him, "You'll feel it when you feel it. There's no need to rush it."

"Okay," I whispered, letting him pull me into a kiss.

* * *

A month had flown by quicker than I imagined possible, and though Jake and I still hadn't talked, I was _happy_. Jasper and Peter _made _me happy. I was comfortable around them. It was _easy _around them.

Which is what prompted me to ask the following, "If I wanted to be like you...if I wanted to change, who would bite me?"

Both men's reactions were comical, their eyebrows almost disappearing into their hairlines.

"I...uh...we...what would you want?" asked Peter, looking between Jasper and I.

I rolled my eyes, stretching out on their large bed as I said, "Oh come on. You two spent _years _looking for me, and you're telling me you never talked about this?"

"I mean of course we talked about it, but we'd never do anythin' you didn't want to do."

"That's not what I asked." I said, smirking at Peter.

"We had agreed that if you asked, Jasper would be the one to do it."

"Are you okay with that?" I asked, watching Peter closely.

He chuckled, nodding as he said, "Yeah, sugar, I ain't offended."

"Is that what you want?" I asked Jasper, nervously fidgeting with the loose string on my jumper.

"Of course I want that, Isabella." he said seriously, placing his hand over mine, "It would be the greatest gift to get to spend eternity with you."

"Is that how you feel?" I asked, looking to Peter.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, saying, "Obviously. I'd be an idiot not to want that."

I laughed too, shaking my head as I said, "I think...I mean if it's really what you guys -"

"What do _you _want, darlin'?" asked Jasper, his eyes searching mine.

"Stop sorting through my emotions." I chastised with a small smile, "I know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you two...I just need some time. Charlie may be gone, but I still have my mom and..."

_And Jake_, finished my brain, though I couldn't voice the words.

Not that I needed to, they both knew.

"Like we said, sugar. There ain't no rush."

I snorted, "You say that now, but if I end up old and wrinkly you'll be singing a different tune."

Both men growled simultaneously and in sync said, "_Never_."

"Bella, you don't get it." said Peter, "You're _it_. You're literally _it_. There will never be another person on this _earth_ that we have this connection to. _Ever._"

"So what...what happens when I...if I die?"

Jasper sighed and said, "I don't think you want the answer to that."

And I didn't need them to say it. I immediately knew.

_Italy. The Volturi. _

I was suddenly gripped by panic at the thought of either of them doing such a thing.

"No," I snapped, glaring at both of them, "You _cannot do that_."

"Bella, we -"

"_No_," I growled, "Do you hear me? If anything happens to me you are _not _allowed to go to the Volturi."

Peter smiled and said, "I like it when she's feisty, don't you, Major?"

I rolled my eyes, chucking a pillow at him that he easily stopped before saying, "It doesn't matter anyway, because I know that this is what I want, eternity with you two, but there are loose ends that I need to tie up before that."

"Darlin," said Jasper, crawling onto the bed, "I really don't know how many times we're goin' to have to tell you this, but we don't mind waitin'. We're not goin' anywhere."

I smiled, leaning forward slightly to press my lips against his.

Peter moved to sit at my side, capturing my lips in a similar, soft kiss.

"You know, I think there's one thing you guys don't have to wait on anymore." I said, trying to keep the awkwardness from my voice, "If you don't want to wait, that is."

Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Jasper must've read my emotions because he smirked, his eyes darkening slightly.

"I can assure you we don't want to wait." he murmured, catching Peter's eye for a moment and smirking wider as realization dawned on his face.

"Are you offerin' yourself to us, sugar?" purred Peter, his lips at my ear.

I nodded, barely trusting my voice as I whispered, "Yes."

Both men growled, the sound more of a rumble in their chests than anything. Jasper moved first, tangling a hand into my hair and pulling me forward into a bruising kiss, his tongue stroking against mine while Peter began pressing wild, open-mouthed kisses to my neck and shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, Isabella." murmured Jasper, his free hand moving to my breast over my light t-shirt. He groaned loudly and said, "Peter, she's not wearin' a bra."

I couldn't help the fierce blush that spread across my cheeks and down my neck to my breasts, not at _what _but at _how _he spoke.

_God he was sexy. **They **were sexy. _

"Fuck, she's perfect." muttered Peter, "You're perfect."

Peter slid one hand to my other breast, immediately finding and tweaking my nipple between his talented fingers.

"Oh god," I moaned, sliding my hands into Jasper's hair and pulling him back into a hard kiss that only added fuel to the inferno that was quickly spreading through my body, lighting me up from the inside out.

Both men shifted at the same time, easily ridding me of my shirt and theirs as well.

Was my mouth watering? They looked _delicious_.

Jasper groaned, tugging me back into another kiss by my hair.

I loved the idea of them being sweet with me, but the idea of them being rough was almost better.

Jasper nipped at my bottom lip, one hand on my breast while Peter's mouth covered the other, dragging the sharp points of his fangs across my nipple and forcing a ragged moan from my mouth. The feelings were intense and overwhelming and I loved every second of it.

I moved one hand to Jasper's crotch, stroking the more than noticeable bulge there and doing the same to Peter with my other hand.

"_Fuck_," hissed Jasper, moving to place heated kisses and nips to my neck, "I can't wait to be inside you."

His words only caused more heat to pool in my belly, and I immediately began working at both of their belts.

Both men chuckled, but Jasper was the one to push my hand away as he moved between my legs. Peter took over on both of my breasts while Jasper pressed delicate kisses to my inner thighs, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of my shorts and panties. In one swift motion the offending garments were removed, tossed somewhere behind him onto the ground.

The growl that erupted from his chest was one of the sexiest sounds I'd ever heard, and even Peter paused to look over at him.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell, darlin'." he murmured, a smirk on his face as he caught first my, then Peter's eyes. "Because you smell _divine_."

"_Please_," I whispered, barely enough air in my lungs to force the word out as I looked at him between my thighs. The sight was one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen.

"I'd give you anythin' you asked for." he said, burying his face in my pussy and eating me like a man starved.

"_Oh my god!_" I screamed, one hand immediately flying to his hair.

Peter dropped his mouth back to my breasts, his tongue on my nipples somehow matching Jasper's pace on my clit and it was almost too much.

_Almost_.

"Jasper," I gasped, "Oh my god, Jasper that feels so good."

He groaned against my dripping cunt, his fingers digging into my hips as he held me still while his tongue wreaked havoc on my body. It was impossible that his tongue was moving at a human speed, because _no one _had been able to get me to the brink of orgasm this quickly with just their _tongue_.

"Are you goin' to come for Jasper?" murmured Peter, his lips on my neck, "Look how badly he wants to make you come, sugar."

Peter's words only added fuel to the fire, which Jasper definitely noticed as he increased his efforts to throw me off the edge - and god, was it working. I was _so close_.

"Come on his tongue, baby." whispered Peter, sliding a hand into my hair and turning my head so he could press a rough kiss to my lips, "Give it to him."

I felt my body tense a split second before my orgasm crashed into me like a freight train, stealing every bit of my breath and sending my body into spasms.

"_Fuck,_" I panted, slowly coming down from my high as Jasper kissed his way back up my body to my lips.

"You taste even better than you smell, in case you were wonderin'." he said with a smirk before pulling me into a kiss and allowing me to taste myself on his lips.

Peter groaned, immediately between my still spread thighs as he said, "Like I said, you smell good enough to eat."

Without another word he was _devouring _me, his tongue flicking my over sensitive clit relentlessly.

I tangled my hands into Jasper's hair, yanking him into a kiss to muffle some of my ridiculous moans, but it seemed like neither of them was having any of that. Jasper tugged me back by my hair, his eyes dark as he growled, "Make all the noise you want. We'd love for the entire state of Washington to know who's givin' you such pleasure."

His words forced me to groan, my back arching as I tangled a hand into Peter's hair and tugged him harder against myself - which I knew he was allowing me to do, otherwise I never would've been able.

"Your mouth is so perfect." I whispered, my hips thrusting up against Peter's questing tongue while my free hand went to Jasper's belt, deftly undoing the buckle, his button, and the zip.

When his gorgeous cock sprang free I wasted no time taking it into my hand, trying to focus on even strokes while Peter pushed me closer and closer to my second orgasm of the night.

"Holy - _fuck_," cursed Jasper, his movements on my breasts faltering for a beat as I squeezed his hard cock in my hand, "That feels so fuckin' good."

"Are you close?" he asked, leaning back over me to trail heated kisses along my neck.

"Yes," I choked out, my body already tensing.

Peter must have sensed it because he growled, yanking me even closer - and I was gone.

"_Fuck."_

_"She's beautiful."_

It took me a moment to get my bearings back, but when I did I immediately sat up, yanking Peter into a kiss while I quickly fumbled with his belt and pants. When both my men were gloriously naked I just took a moment to admire them.

They really were perfect.

"Stand by the foot of the bed," I said, somehow sounding more confident than I felt, "Both of you."

Without question both of them did as I asked, their hard, straining cocks bobbing at attention as I shifted to sit on the mattress at the foot of the bed.

I looked up at both of them, taking Jasper's cock in my right hand and Peter's in my left, stroking them to the same rhythm as I whispered, "What do you want me to do?"

They both moaned, their usually crimson eyes the color of obsidian as Jasper said, "I want you to wrap your pretty little mouth around my cock."

I could tell my cheeks were tinted red, but I ignored it and leaned forward, slowly sliding Jasper's cock into my mouth while keeping my eyes on him.

A hushed _fuck _passed his lips as his hand went to my hair, fingers tight but not painful as he guided my movements up and down his cock while my left hand continued to stroke Peter.

After a few moments I pulled away, looking up at Peter as I took his cock into my mouth as well, though unlike with Jasper I didn't start slow, immediately bobbing my head up and down his hard shaft and pulling a strangled moan from his lips.

Never had men's grunts, moans, groans, and _growls _excited me, but with Jasper and Peter it was like I _craved _them. I wanted to do whatever I could to ensure that they would make those noises again and again and _again_.

How long I stayed like that, alternating between both of their hard cocks, I had no idea, but I was still slightly annoyed when Jasper pulled me back by my hair, yanking me into a bruising kiss before lifting me up by my waist and tossing me back onto the middle of the bed.

For a moment they both just stood there, their smoldering eyes raking over every inch of my body, before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please," I whispered, the sound needy to my own ears.

Not that either of them seemed to mind.

As if they'd rehearsed it, talked about it before hand, Peter moved by my head while Jasper shifted between my legs, his thick cock brushing against my pussy as he asked, "Please what, darlin'?"

I was too turned on to be embarrassed by the words that came out of my mouth next, my hands tangling into his hair and tugging him so he was mere centimeters from my lips, "Fuck me, Major."

He snarled, his eyes impossibly dark as he claimed my lips in a dominating kiss. It seemed Jasper liked being called Major, at least in bed.

Before I could beg him again he was sliding into me, stretching me so perfectly that I forgot to breathe until Peter reminded me that it was still a necessity, no matter what my plans for the future were.

"Fuckin' hell," groaned Jasper, his face buried in my neck as he began slow, deep thrusts.

"How does she feel, Jazz?" asked Peter, slowly stroking his cock to Jasper's leisurely rhythm.

"So fuckin' warm. I never thought - she feels -" Jasper shook his head, pressing his lips to my neck and shoulders before kissing me again.

"She feels fuckin' perfect." said Jasper, sitting up so that he was resting on his knees, his pace picking up as he held my waist.

"How does _he _feel?" Peter asked me, shifting so he could toy with my nipples.

"Oh god," I groaned, my eyes closing of their own volition, and for some reason I couldn't find the words to describe just how _right _this felt.

"Open your eyes, baby." murmured Peter, his fingers soft against my cheek, "Look at us."

My eyes fluttered open, lip clamped firmly between my teeth as I looked at them.

"You're gorgeous like this." murmured Peter, "Takin' Jasper's cock like a good little girl."

I had no idea why, but his words made me even wetter, Jasper obviously noticing if his sharp grunt was of any indication.

"You were made to take my cock, Isabella." said Jasper, "Made to take _our _cocks."

I had no idea how Jasper managed to handle this with feeling all of our emotions. I was only feeling mine and I felt ready to combust. The coil in my stomach was almost unbearably tight, and _of course _Jasper knew it.

"That's right, baby." he growled, leaning forward again so his chest was pressed against mine and speeding up his thrusts so that he was slamming into my g-spot with every thrust, "I want to feel this pretty little cunt squeezin' around my cock. I want you to come, darlin'."

Peter and Jasper both groaned a split second before my orgasm hit me, my back arching from the bed, my nails digging into Jasper's back, and a shrill shriek of his name on my lips as my body shook around him, pulling him even deeper into me.

"Holy fuckin' - _Isabella_." snarled Jasper, his teeth _almost _breaking skin as he emptied himself into my still spasming pussy.

He captured my lips in another kiss, slower this time, before pulling out of me. They both groaned, watching as Jasper's come dripped from my swollen cunt.

But god, I'd never felt better in my life.

"Do you want Peter to fuck you now, darlin'?" asked Jasper, moving me so that I was on all fours facing him, my ass on full display for the hungry vampire behind me - and _wow _I felt sexy.

"Yes, please." I whispered, pushing back against Peter's already teasing cock.

"You heard the lady." said Jasper, catching Peter's eye.

I didn't need to turn around to know Peter was smirking.

"We do aim to please around here." he said, slowly sinking into my tight heat.

His hands on my hips were tight and all three of us groaned. I bit my lip, questioning eyes searching Jasper's but unable to voice my question with how perfect Peter's strokes were.

"I can feel both of your pleasure, remember?"

Without waiting for my response he pulled me forward into a languorous kiss that matched Peter's leisurely pace.

"Fuck, Jasper, you were right. She's so damn warm." grunted Peter, his thrusts increasing in roughness but not in speed, each hard push immediately making me moan loudly into Jasper's mouth.

"Warm?" I gasped out, fingers digging into the bedsheets as Jasper's dexterous fingers began flicking my clit.

"Your perfect little cunt, sugar." grunted Peter, "So good, so fuckin' good."

"Oh fuck, I'm going to come." I whined, pinching my eyes shut and giving myself over to the feelings - Peter's hand in my hair pulling _just _hard enough to sting, Jasper's fingers on my clit, Peter's cock stretching me so perfectly - I didn't stand a chance.

My body tensed again, another orgasm wracking my body with shakes as Peter continued pounding into me, finding his own release a few pumps later.

I collapsed forward, barely managing to avoid landing on Jasper in the process, as my body continued to tremble lightly. I had never been so thoroughly fucked in my entire life. I felt _amazing_.

My eyes were closed, but I felt and heard the bed shifting, sheets being shuffled around, and then Jasper and Peter were enveloping me in their strong arms. Peter was behind me, his face nuzzled against my neck and one arm wrapped around my waist while Jasper was in front of me, one arm also wrapped around my waist as he peppered my face and neck with soft kisses.

"We love you so fuckin' much, Bella." he said softly, both men squeezing my waist at his words, _"I_ love you."

I couldn't stop the tired, sated smile from spreading across my face as I brought my hand up to his cheek and said, "I love you too."

Suddenly I was slammed dead in the chest with the full force of Jasper's emotions - his relief, his gratitude, his _love_.

He pulled me forward, gently claiming my lips in a kiss as though it sealed our fate - made it real - a promise of forever.

I could feel how tense Peter was behind me, and I slowly turned so that Jasper was now at my back and Peter at my front.

"You don't have to say it to me yet, sugar." he said softly, his eyes full of understanding even though I could tell he was nervous of the rejection he _thought _he was receiving.

I smiled, sliding my hand into the hair at the nape of his neck before saying, "No, I don't have to, but I want to."

His eyes, back to their usual beautiful ruby red, were wide in surprise, but he still managed to say, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I said softly, a smile on my face at the look of utter joy on his face.

"What's he feeling, Jasper?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Peter.

Jasper nuzzled his face against my neck as he whispered, "He loves you so much, darlin'."

"We both do." said Peter, tugging me forward into a kiss.

"Get some sleep." murmured Jasper, pulling the comforter over all three of us, "We'll be right here when you wake up."

And before I knew it I was drifting off between my two mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just one more chapter...
> 
> I ended up getting so many comments and PMs about making this story longer SO here we are lol.
> 
> Let me know what you thought (:

Six months had flown by faster than I thought possible, and so many things had changed while so many others had stayed the same.

I'd gotten things right with my mom, visited Forks again to see the boys on the rez - apparently Jake hadn't told them anything - visited my dad's grave, and even managed to explain the situation to Angela. She didn't understand the vampire/ wolf hatred, but she also couldn't understand how I'd be so willing to let vampires back into my life given everything that had happened.

The only thing left was to try to talk to Jake one last time.

Over the past six months I'd tried _countless _times to get him to accept so much as a _phone call _from me, but last week he'd finally agreed to meet me at my apartment - without Jasper and Peter - to give me the opportunity to talk...to try and explain - and surely so he could get some things off his chest as well.

I was dreading that day, honestly. In two days I would know whether or not I was going to be able to mend the relationship with my best friend or not - and the _or not _really didn't sit well with me. The past six months had been so weird and...almost empty without him. And though it wasn't the same emptiness I felt when I was apart from Jasper and Peter, it still came with its own ache and carried its own significance.

Which I was so thankful that the boys understood. They didn't like Jake any more than he liked them, but there was at least some respect there from them since I'd explained in full how important Jake had been in my recovery.

I simply wouldn't be here without him, and that certainly wasn't an over exaggeration.

Still, I knew that if he ultimately asked me to choose between him and my boys that there really wouldn't be a choice. No one could compete with their level of importance in my life. It was odd, really, but the longer I spent with Jasper and Peter, the more I felt that connection they were talking about. The _bond_.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to fully feel it until I was a vampire too, but from what I was feeling now...god help me, I didn't know how I was going to be able to restrain myself, let alone as a newborn with _already _crazed emotions.

But that was a worry for another day.

"Why does he get to pick the movie _again_?" pouted Peter. He was already on the couch, arms crossed as he jokingly glared at Jasper.

"Because you lost your movie pickin' privileges." said Jasper, settling onto the other side of the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him as he pressed a few buttons on the remote control for the TV.

I laughed, moving into the room to take up my spot between the two of them as I said, "Jasper's right. That rom-com you picked practically had me bored to tears."

"I thought women _liked _that shit." grumbled Peter in his own defense.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You should know by now that I'm not the typical woman, Peter."

"_I _know that, darlin'." said Jasper, a shit eating grin on his face as he pressed a quick kiss to my lips that had Peter growling, "He's just not that quick of a learner."

"Shove it up your ass, Whitlock."

Jasper laughed - _loudly _\- and honestly I still wasn't completely used to the sound. He'd opened up so much over the past few months we'd all spent together, but outright belly laughter was still fairly new.

"Bella is _definitely _rubbin' off on you."

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper, feigning indignation as I gasped and put on my best southern belle accent, "Why Mr. Whitlock, I would never _ever _say such a thing!"

We all broke into another fit of laughter at that, Peter recovering enough to chuckle out, "I've definitely heard that exact phrase come outta your mouth at least four times over the past few months talkin' to Jacob, sugar."

"Oh shut up." I laughed, lightly swatting his chest so as not to hurt _myself _and continued, "That doesn't count. It was supposed to have been a _private _conversation between best friends and -"

"We can't help that we have great hearin'." interrupted Jasper, a small smile still lingering on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You two weren't even supposed to _be _at my apartment for most of those phone calls."

Neither one of them looked too apologetic about it, a smirk even sliding onto Peter's face as he asked, "Can you really blame us for not bein' able to keep away from you?"

I opened my mouth to say that _yes, _I did blame them, but I stopped myself and really thought about it. _Did _I blame them?

It seemed like it was almost painful for them to be away from me for too long, which had been the basis for my moving in with them in the first place. They'd explained it as a dull throb in their chests that progressively got worse the longer they were away from me.

I couldn't say that the same happened to me, but I _did _miss them - _a lot_. But there really wasn't any physical pain that came with that longing.

Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh I said, "No, I guess not."

Both men had annoyingly handsome grins on their faces, but I shut them up before they could say anything, "Just watch the movie."

* * *

"What do you expect me to say, Bella?"

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out what to say. This conversation with Jake was _not _going well.

_At all_.

"I don't expect anything. I just wish that you would be more open minded. Jasper and Peter are my mates, Jake. How would you have felt if I made you choose between Angela and I?"

"Angela didn't destroy my life."

"And neither did they. I didn't even _know _Peter before I met him at _Darcy's _and Jasper and I -"

"They're _vampires_. Disgusting bloodsuckers who -"

"And you're a wolf!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air, "This has nothing to do with how hurt I was and everything to do with what they are, doesn't it?"

Jake rolled his eyes and tried to brush it off, but I had to know.

"It wouldn't matter if they had no connection to the Cullens, would it? It's the fact that they're vampires and you can't let that go."

"So what if I can't? They're going to _kill you_." he snapped, narrowing his eyes at me.

"They're going to _change_ me, Jake. It's not the same thing."

"You're right. It's worse."

"How can you honestly expect me to live my life without my other halves?" I asked quietly, "Better yet, why would you _want_ me to?"

"I want you to be _human_. I want you to have a heart and a conscience and the ability to have a normal life. I -"

"A normal life? A _normal life_? Nothing about my life could ever be _normal, _Jake, and I don't understand what's so wrong with that."

"Everything!" he shouted, beginning to pace in front of my couch. "Don't you want kids? To find someone to grow old with? To -"

"What part about soulmates aren't you getting, Jacob?" I snapped, my patience already paper thin. "Would you be able to forget about Angela? Leave and marry someone else? Have children, have a _life _with someone other than her?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to come up with anything to say.

"Exactly. So if you couldn't do it, how could you expect me to?"

He let out a deep breath and sat back on the couch, "How am I supposed to lose my best friend?"

"You don't have to lose me. That's entirely your decision. I'm not leaving Jasper and Peter. I'm not turning my back on them. I'm not going to let my past with vampires dictate my future. But I'm not turning my back on you either, Jake."

"Yes you are. You're going to be just another bloodsucker that puts humanity in danger and -"

"Like how Paul almost killed his wife? Like how Embry nearly tore that bullies head off? Like how _you _broke Angela's arm? Don't act like vampires are the only danger to society." I spat, finally at my limit.

"Those were all accidents. We never meant -"

"And not all vampires _mean _to hurt humans. You don't get to stare down your nose at them Jake, because if you _make_ me choose, I will _always _choose them, the same way you would always choose Angela."

He shook his head, clearly not listening or understanding a word I was saying.

"When are they changing you? _Who's _changing you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know when." I said honestly. "Soon, I would assume, and Jasper's going to do it. I was putting it off so that we could have this conversation."

"Why?" he asked petulantly.

"Because no matter what you might _think_ you know, I love you. You are one of the most important people in my life, and it was important to me to at least try to make things right with you...even if it was just giving you the opportunity to say goodbye to me."

I could feel tears pricking my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. If he decided that he couldn't - _wouldn't _speak to me anymore - then that was his choice, but I would know I'd done everything I could to try and make things right.

"I don't wanna lose you, Bells." he said softly, his eyes glassy as he looked at me.

"Then _don't_."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

I had quit my job at _Darcy's _a few days ago, called my mom last night, and even though the conversation with Jake was a bit open-ended, I was ready. There was really nothing else stopping me from taking this leap with my boys.

"I'm sure." I said, looking around at the empty space that used to be my apartment. I hadn't been there in a few weeks, but most of my things - other than things I needed on a regular basis - had all still been here. Now they were packed up and on their way to a place Peter and Jasper had up in Canada - Quebec, I think. Their place here wasn't secluded enough for a newborn, but apparently the place in Canada was in the middle of _nowhere _and they owned hundreds of acres out there.

I was still struggling to wrap my head around the next _year _of my life being so...different. Jasper had tons of experience with newborns, and I'm sure his gift would come in handy, but I was still nervous. There was always the chance that I would kill someone - and that also brought up my preferred diet choice. Would I drink human blood like Jasper and Peter or would I be a vegetarian?

I really didn't know.

My biggest fear, out of everything that choosing this life could mean, was killing an innocent person. Of being so consumed by my bloodlust that I just...lost myself. That was the absolute _worst _thing I could imagine, and it never failed to form vicious knots in my stomach.

"Then why does it feel like you're about to vomit, darlin'?" asked Jasper, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Peter had stayed back at the house to pack up the rest of the things and load them into the truck, so Jasper and I were in my apartment getting the last few boxes of pictures and small knickknacks.

"I'm just nervous." I admitted, immediately relaxing into his comforting embrace. "I still don't know if I can choose to drink human blood..."

"Somehow I don't think that's what's got you worried." murmured Jasper, "You know you can tell me anythin'."

I sighed before asking, "What if I kill someone, Jazz?"

He let out a deep breath even though he had no need to before turning me around so that I was looking up at him.

"I wish that I could tell you it would never happen, but I don't know that, and I'm not gonna lie to you." he said, one hand cupping my cheek as he continued, "But I do know that Peter and I are gonna do whatever we can to make sure that doesn't happen. Besides," he said, a small smirk lifting up the corner of his mouth, "I happen to be _very _good with newborns."

I couldn't help but laugh. I was thankful for him lightening the mood. It didn't fully _appease _my nerves, but I admittedly felt better.

He tugged me against his broad chest, enveloping me in a hug as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, and I really couldn't get over how _safe _I felt with him - with _both _of them. There was no other way to explain it, other than they felt like home.

"Should we get outta here, then?"

I nodded, pulling away from Jasper to glance around my empty studio one last time.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The house in Quebec was _beautiful_. It was an old, faded yellow farmhouse with a huge wrap around porch with a cute, white swinging bench. The house felt nostalgic, like somehow I'd been here before, but I certainly hadn't. Hell, I'd never even been to Canada.

Regardless of the odd feeling, I absolutely _loved _the house. There was nothing but forest to be seen in either direction, which did ease my nerves about the possibility of running into someone during my first year.

What it didn't do, however, was really impact the overwhelming amount of nerves I'd had since getting here. I really didn't understand why, but it was like I constantly felt on the edge of losing my lunch.

I was sitting on the front porch looking out at the stars that completely covered the night sky. I had a blanket wrapped around my shoulders as the late September air was pretty cold, but not cold enough to coax me back inside. I wouldn't be able to feel the cold in a few days, and I wanted to try and burn the feeling into my memory.

Both Jasper and Peter had been...strange since getting here. It seemed like they were trying to keep their distance, but I didn't know why. We'd agreed to wait a week so that I could settle in a little before Jasper changed me, but I didn't understand why they were being so _distant_.

Suddenly a terrifying thought gripped my chest - _what if they didn't want me anymore? _

What if they'd been wrong? What if they just _thought _I was their mate, but I really wasn't? What if they were trying to figure out how to let me down gently?

The rational part of my brain was really trying to make me see reason - they _were_ my mates, and I knew that in my soul - but for some reason I couldn't stop the spiraling thoughts that were threatening to overwhelm me.

In the same second that I found it hard to breathe, both Peter and Jasper were knelt in front of me on the swing.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" asked Jasper, his face pinched in concern as he placed his hand over mine.

And honestly, if there'd been any doubt, _this _moment surely proved how much he cared, but for the life of me I couldn't get my breathing under control.

_What was happening?_

I shook my head, trying to force air into my lungs as I attempted to stop thinking about every worst case scenario that could come out of them being so different around me.

"Bella, sugar, please tell us what's wrong." pleaded Peter, his eyes wide.

Honestly I had no idea at this point. I'd felt odd ever since we'd gotten here. It wasn't that I was anxious about changing, but actually about _not _changing. It was like the longer we were here and I was still human, the more uneasy I got.

"I can't - I don't -" I shook my head, closing my eyes to focus on my breathing.

"Can I help you?" asked Jasper, "Please let me help you."

I just nodded, unsure what he planned to do, but not even a second later I literally felt those anxious emotions draining out of me.

"Oh darlin," said Jasper softly, his hand covering mine on my lap, "She's started feelin' the urge." he said to Peter, catching his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, face lighting up.

I had no idea what they were talking about or why my extreme discomfort was something to be _happy _about.

"What were you feelin'?" asked Peter, his hand coming to rest on my knee.

"I just...I don't know." I started, fidgeting under their intense gazes. "I've felt anxious since we got here, and you guys have been so distant, and I guess I just started thinking about -"

"You have to know that we -"

"Let her finish." interrupted Jasper, his eyes staying focused on me.

I cleared my throat and continued, "But I knew that was stupid, and then it was just like...like...like I was _antsy _to change."

At the sight of their matching grins I asked, "What? Does this mean something?"

"I think it means you're feelin' the bond." said Jasper, the smile still firmly on his face.

Peter nodded and said, "It seems like your body knows that somethin's missin'."

"The completed bond?"

I had no need to ask, really. Jasper and Peter had explained that the bond wasn't complete until I wore their mark - their _bites _\- and they wore mine.

Both men simply nodded, seemingly studying me for my reaction.

Instead I asked, "Why have you guys been acting so weird?"

Peter laughed, which immediately had Jasper rolling his eyes as he said, "We were just tryin' to give you space. I could tell that you were feelin' nervous, and I figured it was because you were afraid of the change."

"We didn't want you to feel like we were pressurin' you." added Peter, "But this was entirely the Major's idea. I told him that we should -"

"I don't feel pressured." I interrupted quickly, "I _am _nervous about this change, but that doesn't mean I'm not 100 percent sure I want to do it."

Jasper and Peter both smiled, pressing a quick kiss to my lips before Peter said, "I really don't think you understand how happy you've made us, Bella."

"Oh shut up." I said, a fierce blush creeping up my neck at his words.

"He's right." said Jasper, tucking a stray curl behind my ear, "You choosin' this life - choosin' _us _\- it's more than we deserve."

"Oh don't say that." I said, lightly slapping his shoulder, "You two are amazing...and really, there wasn't ever a choice. I knew that this was what I wanted two weeks after we met."

Peter's eyes widened, but Jasper didn't look the least bit surprised.

"What? You didn't bring it up until a month later." said Peter.

I shrugged, looking to Jasper who wore a shit eating grin on his face.

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked Jasper, eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I might have been able to sense her emotions toward us shift, but it wasn't my place to say anythin'."

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed in mock frustration as he said, "Why the universe is punishin' me, I really don't know, but I must've done somethin' bad in a past life to be stuck with you for the rest of eternity."

Jasper only laughed, the sound drawing the corners of my mouth up into a light smile.

I couldn't help but hope the next few days flew by so that I could get through the three days during the change and then be right back by my mates' sides, just as their equal.

Peter and Jasper hadn't sugarcoated what it would be like, but Jasper had told me that he was going to try taking most of my pain - which I vehemently disagreed with. If he and Peter had to suffer through the change, why shouldn't I?

Just because Jasper _could _didn't mean that he _should_.

"You two bicker like an old married couple sometimes." I said, smiling at the two of them as I made to stand and head inside.

Jasper only laughed harder as Peter said, "We are _not _an old married couple."

"Keep arguing like this and I'll think there really _is _more than brotherly love going on between the two of you." I said with a smirk.

Over the past few months I'd become a little more convinced that they _did _feel something for each other. I'd never mentioned it, but the way they looked at each other on occasion certainly made me wonder.

Jasper raised a surprised eyebrow while Peter looked as though he wanted to melt into the floor.

"Would it be a problem if there was?" asked Jasper, studying my face intently.

I stood, readjusting the blanket as I headed for the door, pausing to look over my shoulder and say, "Only if you don't intend to let me watch."

I only had a split second to enjoy the look of utter shock on their faces before I went inside, but if I knew my boys it wouldn't take them long to get their heads back on straight.

I walked into the kitchen, draping the blanket across the back of one of the barstools before making myself a bowl of cereal. Just as I was about to sit down at the table Jasper and Peter were barreling into the kitchen.

I looked at them with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on my face as I waited for one of them to say something, using the silence to take a bite of my cereal.

"Did you mean what you said?" asked Peter, both men continuing to stand on the opposite side of the island from me.

"I did." I said simply, taking another spoonful of cereal.

"She's tellin' the truth." murmured Jasper, a look of surprise on both their faces.

"Why's that surprising?" I asked, setting the bowl down on the counter, "Did you honestly think I hadn't noticed anything in the past few months?"

Both men looked sheepish, but it was Jasper who replied, "Alice never - "

"Don't compare me to that pixie." I snapped, "I'm nothing like her, and you should know that by now."

"We do know that, darlin'." said Jasper softly, "She's just the only person we have as a comparison for this situation."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I asked, "I take it she wasn't interested?"

Both men shook their heads but Peter said, "In hindsight I'm thankful. That bitch was as frigid as they come."

Jasper laughed, immediately redirecting the conversation back to the point, "I can tell you have some questions, so go ahead and ask."

I tilted my head, studying both men for a moment before asking, "Have you had sex?"

Peter looked slightly uncomfortable, which I found adorable and hilarious, while Jasper answered with a straight face.

"No, darlin', we haven't."

"Do you want to?"

Both men looked at each other for a moment, seemingly having a silent conversation, before Jasper again answered, "I think we prefer to fuck you."

The smirk on his face was sinful, but I refused to be distracted. I needed to know what they wanted - from me and from each other.

"So what have you done then?" I asked, looking to Peter.

He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck before saying, "Do we really have to talk about this?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "Don't be such a baby. You were shittin' yourself this whole time, and now that she brings it up - and is _fine _with it - the cat's got your tongue."

"Shut up." he muttered, running a hand through his hair, "I just didn't expect this right now."

I laughed, picking my cereal back up and gliding past them into the dining room to sit at the table. I felt them follow me, but I focused on eating, content to wait until one of them answered my question.

"I...uh...I mean obviously we've kissed." said Peter, stumbling over his words for the first time since I'd met him.

Both men took a seat at the table across from me, though Jasper looked more amused at Peter's discomfort than anything.

"Obviously." I said with a smirk, continuing to eat.

Peter cleared his throat - _again _\- before saying, "And...uh...I suc...I gave hi..."

"For fucks sake." interrupted Jasper with a laugh, "Peter sucked my cock."

The immediate heat that pooled low in my stomach caught me off guard, and Jasper _immediately _noticed, a low growl rumbling through his chest as he watched me.

"What?" asked Peter, looking between the two of us, "What'd I miss?"

"It seems our mate enjoys the idea of you on your knees in front of me, Captain." murmured Jasper, his eyes slowly shifting from bright red into a deep oxblood.

"Really?" asked Peter, his eyes focused on me, and as he watched the blush spread up my neck his eyes darkened too.

"He asked you a question, darlin'." said Jasper, suddenly standing behind my chair, his hands moving my hair away from my neck and shoulder so that he could murmur against my skin, "It's polite to answer questions."

"Yes," I whispered, eyes locked on Peter while Jasper placed teasing kisses to my neck.

Peter growled and not a second later I was standing between the two of them, Peter's chest pressed against my back and Jasper's chest pressed against my own.

"Who would've thought you were such a bag girl, sugar?" purred Peter, his hands sliding to my hips and grinding his hard cock against my ass, "I never would've guessed, would you, Major?"

"No," he growled, yanking me into a bruising kiss before murmuring, "But thank fuck she is."

It would've been easy to get lost in their touch - in fact I _was _lost in their touch - but Jasper suddenly slowed the pace.

"We can't do this right now." he ground out, "Everyone's too wound up."

"But you -"

Jasper hushed me with a soft kiss before saying, "We can't take the chance of hurtin' you, darlin'."

"He's right." said Peter, though it certainly sounded like he wished Jasper was wrong, "But I guarantee you one thing, sugar. When you're one of us, we're really gonna show you what it's like to have two mates."

Their promise had butterflies erupting in my stomach and certainly did nothing to quell my desire for them, but I understood what they meant. It would be way too easy for one of them to be too rough with me - especially considering how turned on they'd been by my easy acceptance of their relationship.

But really, what girl in their right mind _wouldn't _want to see their two _sexy mates _going at each other?

* * *

"Promise me you won't."

Jasper, Peter, and I had been arguing for the past two hours about Jasper taking my pain upon himself during my change.

I was 100 percent against it, Peter was neutral, and Jasper was 100 percent for it. We were getting _nowhere_.

"Can't do that, darlin'." he said with a slight smile, "Why can't you just accept that I wanna do this for you?"

"Because you shouldn't have to." I snapped, "You've gone through the change once, there's no reason you should have to go through it again."

"You're the reason, though." said Peter softly, "I'd be offerin' the same thing if I could."

"I thought you were neutral!"

"I am, I am." he quickly defended, "I'm just sayin', I see where he's comin' from."

I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to Jasper to say, "I don't want you doing it. I'm strong enough to handle this on my own."

"I know you're strong enough. That isn't what this is about."

"So what is it about? You've suffered enough in your life, excuse me for not wanting to be the cause of anymore of it!"

"I would take on any sufferin' for you, Isabella. We both would - just as we know you would do the same for us. That's what bein' mates means. You're tellin' me that if the roles were reversed and you had the ability to take the pain from Peter or I durin' the change, you _wouldn't _do it?"

"Of course I would." I answered immediately.

Both men smirked, clearly having made their point.

I sighed, leaning back against the couch as I muttered, "Just don't do it the whole time, okay? Go out, hunt, watch a movie - something, _anything_, other than sitting with me the whole time torturing yourself."

Jasper opened his mouth, no doubt to argue, but Peter interrupted.

"I'll make sure he doesn't."

I wasn't sure that Peter - or anyone - could get Jasper to do something he didn't want to do, but his reassurance made me feel better nonetheless.

* * *

The burning feeling was worse than I expected it to be, and it started almost immediately after Jasper's first bite.

I was aware that he'd bitten both of my wrists, both of my thighs, and both of my ankles. We'd all agreed that he wouldn't mark my neck until we were all ready to finalize the mate bond. That way I'd be able to bite them as well.

Though none of that really mattered now, the feeling of being torn to shreds from the inside out was almost all consuming. The urge to scream was practically impossible to push down, but I managed. I didn't want to make Jasper and Peter worry about me even more than they surely already were.

_Focus on the memories you want to keep. Replay them in your mind over and over again._

So that's what I tried to do, focus on all the things I wanted to remember, all the things I wanted to take with me into this new life.

Suddenly I felt the pain lesson and immediately realized that Jasper was taking it, and even though I'd agreed - and even though the slightest reprieve from the overwhelming burning was the greatest relief - I didn't want him to. Now that I knew how bad the pain was, the idea of him taking it on himself was more painful than the change.

A strange feeling expanded in my chest and just as suddenly as the pain had lessened, it was back at full force.

I had no idea what had happened, but I could vaguely hear Jasper and Peter, though everything sounded so far away.

_"How is she doin' that?"_

_"Have you ever seen a gift like this?" _

I couldn't focus on their voices anymore, instead choosing to focus on my memories. I forced myself to go as far back as I could remember, and then went forward from there. Birthdays, holidays, trips with my parents, living in Phoenix with my mom, moving to Forks, the boys from the Rez, my friends from school, Jake - I even forced myself to remember the Cullens, the first time I'd seen them and every time since. I remembered the baseball game, going to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice, playing video games with Emmet.

I forced myself to remember Volterra, _Edward_, how he left, the year that followed, and everything Jake had done for me. I remembered my dad's laughter, my mom's constant dating advice.

I thought about the first time I'd seen my boys at _Darcy's _and everything we'd gone through since. I didn't want to forget anything.

And even though I was vaguely aware of the odd expanded feeling in my chest, nothing could really distract me from the constant, _painful _burning of the change. Jasper's venom was literally burning away at my _DNA _\- completely restructuring and changing _everything_.

It even _sounded _painful.

I wished that they would hold my hands again like they had at the beginning. Their cool touch had been nice against my skin. It had eased the burn a little bit - and it was nice to know that I wasn't alone. Nice to know that they were there looking out for me.

I had no idea how much time had passed, but I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name, but everything sounded like it was underwater.

_"...shield down...won't do it _ _again...sit with you..."_

Shield? What shield? They weren't talking to me, were they?

I just wanted them to be touching me again - or were they and I just couldn't feel my body anymore?

That thought inspired a light wave of panic, to which I heard Jasper's voice a bit more clearly.

_"...to let us in, darlin'. Everythin's gonna be okay...down your shield."_

I was so frustrated and _scared_ and all I wanted was to be able to feel them - to understand what was happening. Was this normal? Should I still be able to feel my body? I didn't know how long it'd been, but they'd never said anything about losing feeling.

Though I definitely still felt the burning. And with my rising panic I couldn't focus on my memories to help distract me.

Suddenly I felt cool hands. They were ghosting over my face, down my arms, across my stomach - and I immediately felt better - and I could hear them both now.

_"You're doin' so well, sugar."_

_"You're gonna be one hell of a vampire, darlin'. Everythin's gonna be alright. You're so close."_

The strange feeling in my chest was gone, and I tried to focus on how my boys' bodies felt against mine and replaying my memories over and over again. Jasper had said I was close, so this torture couldn't continue for that much longer.

Right?

* * *

The first thing I noticed was how I could hear _everything_. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet and I was already overwhelmed.

I slowly blinked open my eyes - eyes that I now knew would be a bright red - and was amazed by everything my human eyes had been missing. It was truly more shocking than I could've ever imagined.

I could literally see the individual specks of dust dancing around in the bright sunlight that had to be filtering in through one of the windows. I was fascinated watching the thousands of swirling particles that it took me a moment to realize I wasn't breathing. I took an experimental breath in and was immediately assaulted by the smell of _everything._

The metal frame of the bed I was laying on, the laundry detergent from the sheets, the old wood of the floor - and then I smelled _them_.

I sat up immediately, my eyes quickly flicking around the room before landing on them.

_I knew them, right?_

They were standing just in front of the doorway to the bedroom, their eyes studying me intently - and that's when it hit me - _Jasper and Peter_.

I had my arms thrown around Jasper's neck before I even registered the thought to move.

"Hey, darlin'." he said softly, his arms encircling my waist.

I grabbed Peter's shirt, tugging him into Jasper's side so that I could wrap one arm around him too.

Both men groaned lightly before Peter said, "You're stronger than us now, sugar. You're gonna have to be the careful one."

I loosened my grip immediately, offering both men an apologetic smile, "I had no idea it would be like this."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." said Peter with a smirk, "Wait until you run."

The thought immediately excited me, a child-like glee at the idea overwhelming me, while Jasper chuckled lightly.

"It's been a while since I've been around a newborn...I almost forgot how consumin' their emotions are."

"Can we go?" I asked, ignoring his words as I bounced on the ball's of my feet.

"Don't you wanna see what you look like?" asked Jasper, both men smiling as they motioned to the mirror that sat on the vanity in the corner.

In a flash, I was standing in front of it absolutely in awe of myself. It was me but..._flawless_.

My hair was longer and silkier, my curves had filled out more, my skin looked as perfect as porcelain - it was surreal, looking at your face in the mirror and not really seeing your face anymore, but I had to admit that I looked _sexy_.

And the bright red eyes that I thought would bother me, surprisingly didn't.

"What do you think?" asked Peter.

"I look _hot_." I said with a laugh, causing both of them to laugh with me.

"You always were." said Jasper, Peter immediately nodding in agreement.

I just rolled my eyes, choosing to bite back my sarcastic comment about the fact that I certainly hadn't looked _this _hot. Instead I asked, "Can we go hunt?"

"Of course, sugar. Do you know what you wanna hunt?"

"Animals." I said, the word out of my mouth before I really had time to think about it.

Neither of them seemed surprised though.

"Well lucky for you, the Major here knows all about that." said Peter with a chuckle.

"You're coming too though, right?" I asked, the thought of one of them being out of my sight causing a wave of panic to rise.

"You couldn't keep me away."

* * *

Running was exhilarating.

Jasper and Peter had _miles _of forest that was teeming with wildlife, and I spent at least 15 minutes just running around, taking in the sights, the smells, the _sounds _of everything. It was _insane_.

"How can you focus on anything?" I asked, absentmindedly trailing my fingertips across the tree beside me.

"Close your eyes." said Jasper, coming to stand behind me, his hands on my shoulders, "Listen for a heartbeat."

It was difficult at first. There were just so many sounds - I could hear the insects almost as loudly as the animals, so it took a while for me to be able to tune them out, but when I did, it was easy enough to pick out a heartbeat.

My eyes flicked open and not even a second later I was off.

I could tell that they were following me, but they kept enough distance to let me lead. Let me figure it out for myself.

It didn't take me long to find the source of the heartbeat - a bobcat. It was stalking it's own prey, but the second I smelled its blood it was like something inside of me took over, and all I knew was that I needed it _right now_.

Before I realized what I was doing, I lunged, snapping its neck and sinking my teeth into its throat. The taste wasn't as bad as Peter had made it out to be, but Jasper had said that not all animal blood was repulsive, so maybe I'd just gotten lucky.

I drained the bobcat - probably as inelegantly as I could have, because I noticed that my clothes were now covered in blood.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a whistle - Peter - and watched as they both dropped down from one of the trees and landed in front of me.

"Damn, Bella. You're a natural."

Jasper nodded in agreement, chuckling when he noticed my grimace at the state of my clothes, "You'll learn how to drink without makin' a mess. Everyone's first couple kills are..."

"A wreck?" I offered with a laugh, standing up and looking between the two of them.

Jasper pulled me into a kiss, his tongue sliding against my own and no doubt tasting the blood that coated my lips and mouth. He growled against me, and a low purring started in my chest at the sound. I pulled back, slightly shocked, eyes probably as wide as saucers as I lifted one hand to my chest.

"Why am I doing that?"

Both men laughed, but Jasper was the one to answer me, "It's somethin' mates do."

"I'm like a cat." I blurted, immediately embarrassed at how ridiculous I sounded.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed, darlin'. Everythin's new to you."

Peter pressed a kiss to my temple and murmured, "But we're gonna have so much fun teachin' you everythin' you need to know."

He pulled me into a kiss too, his lips softer than Jasper's had been, but that wasn't what I wanted. They could _finally _kiss me without holding back, and I was going to make sure they remembered it.

Tangling a hand into Peter's hair I yanked him forward, obviously catching him off guard as I kissed him wildly. "I'm the one who's supposed to be careful with you, not the other way around, Whitlock." I murmured against his lips.

He was saying something, but the wind shifted and suddenly there was a scent I hadn't come across yet. It was the most enticing thing I'd ever smelled in my life, and I wanted it.

_Human blood_.

And then I was running.

I was vaguely aware of Jasper and Peter yelling behind me, but the only thing I could focus on was that scent. I had to get it. _Now_.

The smell was stronger now, and I could hear two heartbeats - there they were.

One of them was bleeding profusely from a leg wound, the other - a girl - was panicking. Her heartbeat was thundering loud in my ears and the only thing I could think was that I wanted both of their blood spilling into my mouth.

The need was overwhelming.

I was almost at the clearing they had camped out in, when suddenly I was slammed into from the side.

_No! _

I had to have them. I had to.

I shoved against the body wrestling with me against the forest floor, managing to shove him off after a particularly hard punch to the jaw. I didn't make it more than two steps before I was tackled again - this one smelled different.

_Why wouldn't these vampires **let me eat**?_

Suddenly I was flipped on my back and there was a cloth over my mouth and nose, and the only thing I could smell was a mixture of cinnamon, cedar, and sunshine.

I was becoming aware of the fact that the person above me was talking, their bright red eyes searching my face like they knew me.

_Did they?_

The smell certainly was familiar. Like home.

_Jasper_.

Oh god. Oh god, what had I done.

I immediately started pushing at his chest, trying to get him off me. I had to see that I hadn't killed them.

Oh my god, what if I'd killed them?

My clothes were covered in blood, but I vaguely remembered killing an animal before everything went hazy.

Please, god, don't let me have killed them.

"Relax, darlin'. Just relax. You didn't hurt anybody. Listen, you can still hear their heartbeats." murmured Jasper, still holding what I now realized was his shirt over my nose.

He was right. I _could _still hear their heartbeats, but the thought of what I could've done - what I _almost did_ \- it was terrifying. What if they hadn't been there in time? What if I'd been out by myself? What if I really would've killed them?

"Let's get you home, sugar." said Peter, kneeling down beside my head as he pushed a few strands of leaf-tangled hair from my face.

"Just don't breathe, okay?" said Jasper.

I nodded, and as soon as he'd let me go I took off. I had to get as far away from those people as possible.

_I wouldn't become a killer. I couldn't. _

I didn't stop until I reached the house, dropping down onto my hands and knees as tearless sobs wracked my body.

_How could I have done that? I wasn't even **me **in that moment. _

Seconds later Peter and Jasper had their arms around me, murmuring apologies that they didn't need to. None of it was their fault. In fact, if they hadn't been there -

"How could I do that?" I whispered, clinging to both of them, "How could I have...I would've..."

"Shh, it's okay. Nothin' happened. All of this is normal, Bella." said Peter, his hand lightly stroking up and down my back.

"And you hauled ass outta there as soon as you realized what was happening." said Jasper, turning my face so that I was forced to look at him, "You were so concerned that you'd hurt them, but you didn't. I know that you wanted to make sure they were still alive, and at the first chance you got, you ran. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you. Both of you." I said, taking a steadying breath that I certainly didn't need anymore. My emotions were so all over the place, it was overwhelming. Jasper and Peter definitely hadn't done the extremes of newborn emotions justice when they'd been explaining it to me.

* * *

Super strength was _not _as cool as I had thought it was going to be. I could hardly touch anything without denting or completely destroying it, and it was the most infuriating feeling - add that to the fact that the slightest thing seemed to be able to set me off, and I was really just a ticking time bomb.

The doorknob on the front door was _severely _dented, half of my clothes were ripped, and I didn't even want to _think _about what I'd done to the TV remote.

"It's only been a day, darlin'. Give it some time."

"Easy for you to say." I muttered, focusing yet again on slowly and _carefully _opening a cabinet door in the kitchen. It seemed like no matter how gently I _thought _I was moving, it was still too much.

"How about you take a break?" asked Peter, looking between Jasper and I, "There's somethin' that we wanna talk to you about."

I sighed, abandoning the cabinet door and hopping onto the counter to face them.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Do you remember anythin' from the change?" asked Peter.

I shrugged, "I remember it burned like hell."

"Do you remember Jasper takin' the pain away?" pressed Peter, obviously fishing for something that seemed just outside of my grasp.

"I...kind of."

"Walk us through what you remember." said Jasper, his eyes studying mine intently.

"The pain went away, and I realized that you were taking it...I didn't want you to, though. When I found out how bad it really was, the thought of you going through that pain...it made me crazy."

"Then what?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, you stopped."

Jasper shook his head, "I didn't. Did you feel anythin' strange?"

"My chest felt weird...why are you guys asking me all this?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"You blocked us out." said Peter, breaking the silence, "We were holdin' your hands and Jasper was usin' his gift, and then all of a sudden we got pushed back. It was like you had a...a bubble around you."

My eyes widened as I took in his words. Did that mean I had a gift? What was it? How did it work? Would I be able to control it? Would I even be able to do it again? What if -

Jasper's laugh pulled me from my thoughts.

"Slow down, darlin'. We'll explain what we know."

Peter nodded in agreement and I tried my best to silence my thoughts.

"We think that you're a shield."

"What does that mean?" I asked, "Can I protect you two with it?"

Both men smiled at my question, but Peter was the first to speak.

"We're flattered that you'd want to, sugar, but we don't really know. Neither one of us has ever met a shield before."

"So how do I find out if I can?" I asked, subconsciously bouncing on the balls of my feet. The idea of being able to protect _them _for once was too perfect an opportunity to pass up.

"Trainin'." said Jasper easily, though Peter shot him a look.

"She's been a vamp for like six _hours_. How about we give her some time to adjust, Major."

"I wasn't sayin' that we should start now, but -"

"I'm saying it." I interrupted, walking around the island to stand in front of Peter, "I want to learn. I want to be able to protect you guys for a change. You've -"

"You won't ever have to do -"

"You don't know that." said Jasper and I in unison.

I smiled, surprised that we'd had the same thought, though I guess it wasn't all that surprising really.

"You know that nothin's a guarantee." said Jasper, shooting me a wink before focusing back on Peter, "It would be better to have her trained just in case."

"Just in case _what_?" asked Peter, still not budging.

I sighed, stepping between his legs and wrapping my arms around his shoulders - and Jasper's low growl wasn't lost on me, but I ignored it for the time being.

"You know as well as I do that Victoria's still out there, and she's definitely still looking for me." I said softly, "So the sooner I can protect myself - _and you two _\- the better."

His arms had slid to my waist, his fingers tensing as he listened, and though I knew he didn't like what I was saying, he knew that I was right. There was no way around it.

Besides, I'd much rather hunt _her _down, than be caught off guard. I needed her dealt with so that I could finally stop looking over my shoulder.

"Being a newborn gives me the best shot of being able to take her."

At that Jasper growled, his arms winding around my middle as he stood behind me. With his lips pressed to my ear he said, "Absolutely not."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my face so that I could look at him.

"There's no way either one of us is lettin' you go up against Victoria. We'll handle her."

"What?" I asked, immediately shoving both of them off me so that I could turn to glare at Jasper, "No, no way."

"I handled James just fine. She's not -"

"I said _no_." I snapped, "I'm not letting the two of you put yourself in harms way for me. If you train me I can -"

"What if somethin' happened to you?" asked Peter, "We would never forgive ourselves."

"What if something happened to _you_?" I shrieked, stomping my foot hard enough that the hardwood floor cracked under the force, "How do you think _I _would feel?"

I knew that I needed to calm down, but the rational part of my brain had been completely overshadowed by the overly emotional newborn half, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Jasper stepped forward, as if to take my hand, but I was so furious at the ease with which he seemed to be able to make decisions for me, that I felt that same expanding feeling in my chest, only this time it was _explosive_.

Not only did it push Jasper back, but Peter, along with everything that wasn't firmly attached to something went _flying_ into the next room.

I was nowhere near done, though. I followed them into the living room, surrounded by dishes, a vase, and all the furniture that had now been shoved up against the other wall. They were on their feet in an instant, both staring at me apprehensively.

"You two don't get to make decisions for me." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at both of them, "I _refuse _to be told what to do, because trust me Jasper, I had enough of that with Edward to last a lifetime and you know it."

"We weren't tryin' to-"

"No? Then what exactly does 'absolutely not' mean to you?" I snapped, resisting the urge to stomp my foot again.

"We're just worried about you, darlin'." said Jasper, keeping a close eye on me and the _obvious _bubble of space I'd cleared around myself.

"We would never intentionally take your choices from you." added Peter, "But the thought of you gettin' hurt when we coulda done somethin' about it...it just don't sit right, sugar."

"That doesn't give either of you the right to tell me what to do." I said, losing a bit of my steam at their confession.

They both nodded, but Jasper was the one to speak up, "You have to understand, Isabella, we've waited so long for you..." he trailed off, quickly clearing his throat before continuing, "We would and _will _do whatever we can to keep you out of harms way. It's not to piss you off, because trust us, it's the last thing we want, but we _will _do it if it means keeping you alive."

I felt my anger deflate as quickly as it'd come, my bubble - my _shield _\- disappearing as I threw my arms around Jasper's neck.

He seemed caught off guard, but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, and a second later I felt Peter step behind me and do the same, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"You're still training me." I said firmly, "And I _will _go after Victoria, _but_," I said, emphasizing the word when I noticed them trying to interrupt, "I won't go without you two. That's the best I can do."

"It's good enough." said Peter, though he didn't sound _that _happy about it.

Jasper's growl was low, but he agreed nonetheless.

Thank god.

* * *

Training was _hard_. I'd told Peter and Jasper not to hold back, and even though I knew they _were _it still felt like they weren't.

"Try again." said Jasper, motioning to Peter to attack again.

I managed to dodge the first two punches and one kick, but the third punch managed to connect harder than I think he'd anticipated. The force knocked me back, and I felt the air I didn't need leave me in a huff as my back connected with the solid dirt.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm sorry!"

Before I could tell Peter that I was fine, Jasper had shoved him back, a snarl ripping from his throat.

"If I thought you'd be _more _likely to hurt her, I woulda trained her myself."

"It was an accident, Major." said Peter, his tone contrite as he looked to me, still flat on my back as I tried to gather myself. "You know I would never -"

"But you did." he snapped, shoving him again, which finally propelled me forward.

"Jasper, stop."

He completely ignored me, lunging at Peter again, who just managed to dodge him.

"Jasper! Stop it!" I yelled, walking forward but Peter stopped me.

"Don't, Bella. He's not -" before he could finish his sentence Jasper pounced, taking him to the ground in a flurry of fists and gnashing teeth.

I couldn't help it. I screamed.

_Loudly. _

Jasper immediately stopped, jumping away from Peter in a flash, and as soon as I saw his face I realized that hadn't been Jasper, it'd been the God of War.

Would he really have hurt Peter over me? I didn't want to know what he'd do to someone who really _was _trying to hurt me.

"Fuck, Peter, I'm sorry." he said, running a hand through his hair as he took another step back.

I didn't know what all had happened to Jasper during the Southern Vampire Wars, but it had to have been bad for him to just disassociate like that. For him to have had the need for a complete alter ego was...honestly heartbreaking.

"It ain't a big deal." said Peter, already smiling, "I coulda took you."

I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but Jasper didn't seem to notice.

"I'm gonna -"

"Please don't go." I said softly, not making a move to walk toward him, but holding his gaze all the same, "Please don't hide from me - from _us_."

He seemed shocked by my words, but nodded his head once before clearing his throat, "Back into positions."

Peter smiled and I couldn't help but crack a small smile of my own.

I didn't know if he'd ever be able to leave the God of War behind, but I knew that I was going to make sure he knew I loved every part of him, regardless.

* * *

Jasper and I were at the house by ourselves while Peter went out to find himself dinner. It'd been three days since the change and Jasper had opted on hunting with me for the time being, seeing as I wasn't sure I was ready to witness a _human _hunt, no matter how despicable the human was.

Jasper said that he didn't care either way. He'd hunt with me whether I chose to hunt humans or continued to exclusively hunt animals. He'd been a vegetarian for decades with the Cullens and it wouldn't bother him to return to that lifestyle.

I couldn't deny that his red eyes were _sexy_, though.

"Do you think it bothers Peter that I don't drink human blood?" I asked, leaning my head against Jasper's shoulder as we sat on the couch.

He chuckled, "Absolutely not. He's happy with whatever makes you happy, darlin. Does it bother you that he does?"

"Of course not!" I said quickly, "I don't judge either of you for it...besides," I said with a smirk, "You both look downright _sinful _with those red eyes."

A low rumble shook his chest as he murmured, "Careful, wouldn't want Peter to come home to us in a compromising position."

"Why not?" I asked, finally broaching the topic of why they hadn't marked me yet.

Jasper must have sensed my ricocheting emotions because his face softened and he squeezed my hand, "Nothin' like you're thinkin', darlin'."

I believed him, but I still wanted answers.

"So why?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before saying, "We just wanted to give you some time to adjust. Everythin' is so new and overwhelmin' to you, so we figured that addin' the mate bond on top of that woulda been too much."

I rolled my eyes, lightly punching him in the shoulder as I chuckled, "You two are ridiculous, you know that right?"

"You may have said it a time or two." he admitted sheepishly.

Before I could say anything we heard the sound of a car on the driveway a mile or so out, but it didn't sound like their truck at all.

I looked to Jasper, eyebrow raised as I asked, "Expecting company?"

"No." he said, standing to look out the window.

I moved next to him, and it didn't take long for a shiny black Mercedes to pull up in front of the house.

"Oh my god." I whispered, immediately catching the two vampires' scents before they even stepped out of the car.

A feral growl tore from Jasper's throat and a split second later he was out the front door.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" he growled, glaring at Alice and Edward as they stood in front of their car. Alice's eyes were focused on him, but Edward was staring at the house. I immediately stepped away from the window.

I didn't know if I could handle this. I don't know why it'd never occurred to me that I'd see Edward again, but it hadn't, and now that he was standing less than a hundred feet away, I couldn't wrap my head around it.

_Why were they here_ _?_

"We came to see you." said Alice.

"And Bella." said Edward, taking a step forward, "Is she here?"

Jasper growled again and said, "No."

"I can smell her." said Edward, taking another step forward.

_Oh no._

This was exactly the kind of situation where the God of War would show up, and even though I didn't love Edward anymore, I didn't want him dead either.

"Get off my property, both of you." snarled Jasper, "Before you regret it."

"Jasper, please." said Alice softly, walking forward until she was a few feet away from Jasper, "I miss you."

Jasper's body was stock still, and he didn't say anything, causing a nervous bubble to form in my stomach.

Did he miss her too? Would he want her back? They had a history that I could never compete with, and it was only natural that he'd miss that, right? What if he was wrong about us being mates? What if -

"Stop it, Isabella." he growled, still facing Alice and Edward.

Edward's eyes widened and he made a break for the front door.

Jasper was fast, but Edward had always been faster. I remembered them talking about it during the baseball game. Edward was faster than all of them.

Before I could move, Edward was standing inside the doorway, and for the first time in over seven years, I was staring at the former love of my life.

There were a million things running through my head, my emotions so all over the place that I had no idea what to say. Part of my mind was still preoccupied with Alice and Jasper, and another part was reliving the horrible year I'd had after Edward and the rest of the Cullens had left.

"Bella," he whispered, taking a tentative step forward, "You look beautiful."

I couldn't seem to get my mouth to form words, but it didn't matter, because not even a second later Jasper was yanking him back out onto the front porch, slamming him down hard enough that the wood splintered around Edward's body.

"Give me one good reason not to end your life right now." growled Jasper, the hand on Edward's throat tight enough that Edward's clawing hands did no good.

I stepped out onto the porch, locking eyes with Alice first before looking to Jasper and Edward.

"Please stop." I said softly, placing my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "This isn't going to solve anything."

"Sure it would." he said, not moving from his position over Edward, "If he's dead he won't bother us again."

"Let him up." I said firmly, taking a step back so Edward could scramble to his feet.

I would've thought with a vampire as dangerous as Jasper in front of him, his eyes would've been glued to him, but he was staring at me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." he said, making the wise decision not to move forward, "Could we - can we talk?"

Jasper growled, but before I could say anything Alice was speaking up, "I'd like to talk to you too, Jasper."

Jasper was staring at her, not saying anything, and that was almost worse. The pit in my stomach only grew worse, and Jasper's eyes immediately snapped to me.

Ignoring him I turned to Edward and said, "Sure, but not inside."

I stepped off the porch, ignoring Jasper's call of my name as I headed into the woods, Edward trailing behind me.

He obviously wanted to talk to her right? That's why he hadn't said no. If he'd been sure that he didn't...didn't _need _this, then he would've just told her to get lost...right?

Before that train of thought could spiral too far out of control I turned to face Edward, satisfied that we were far enough away that Jasper and Alice wouldn't hear our conversation.

"What did you want to talk about?"

He ran a hand through his hair, and for some reason that simple motion took me back. It was such a normal thing for him to do, something I'd witnessed a million times, but unlike the usual butterflies it had inspired, I didn't feel anything but a slight sadness and quite a bit of _anger _at the way things had ended between us.

"I'm really sorry for everything."

"You said that already." I deadpanned, staring at him as he fidgeted under my gaze.

"I know." he said softly, "I just...I'm so sorry for what happened. How I left."

I arched an eyebrow at him, "How _you _left? How about how you made _everyone _leave? They were my family too, Edward."

"I know." he said with a grimace, "I honestly thought that I was doing the right thing. I just wanted you to have a chance at a normal life."

"Yeah," I snorted, "It looks really normal to me."

"If Jasper hadn't sought you out it could've been." he said angrily, "If he would've just left you alone you could've gotten married, had _children_ -" he broke off, shaking his head and taking a deep breath before he spoke again, voice more controlled, "I just wanted the best for you."

"What about what I wanted?" I asked, feeling my anger rising, "Huh, Edward? What about what _I wanted_? Did you ever consider, even for a _second_, that all I ever wanted was _you_?"

His expression was pained, and he took a step closer to me as he said, "If you think I ever wanted anything other than you, you're wrong."

I laughed but the sound was devoid of humor, "Right."

"I'm serious." he said, closing the remaining gap between us but not touching me, "I loved you - I _love _you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"_Love _me?" I asked incredulously, "You don't leave someone that you love like that. You don't _abandon _them and take practically the only family they have with you. You don't _erase yourself _from their life!"

He flinched at my tone but didn't step back, "I'm never going to be able to tell you how sorry I am for doing that, but I'm here now. I want to start over. Get to know the new you."

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I asked, taking a step away from him, "You didn't just break my heart, Edward, you _shattered it_. You smashed it to bits and left me to pick up the pieces _alone_. How do you think I'd ever be able to forgive you for that?"

A look I didn't recognize flashed through his eyes but it was gone before I could place it.

"If this is about Jasper and Peter being your mates, you might want to reconsider."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, that ball of dread in my stomach back at full force.

"Jasper's still in love with Alice. She's seen their future together. It was a little uncertain for a while, but that's why we showed up today. She saw what would happen." he said softly, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I don't believe you." I said, shaking my head as I took another step away from him.

"See for yourself." he said sadly, nodding his head back in the direction we'd come from, "But know that I never wanted you to have to see it."

I was running before I realized it.

And I immediately wished I hadn't.

Alice had Jasper pressed against one of the pillars of the house, her lips on his and her hands on his chest.

Jasper pushed her away by her shoulders, and I was certain he was saying something to her, but I couldn't hear anything.

They had kissed.

His hands were still on her shoulders.

It didn't look like he was upset.

Should he be upset? Should I?

_Because I certainly was. _

I didn't know if I'd made a noise or if Jasper had picked up on my emotions, but either way his head snapped in my direction.

"Isabella," he breathed, taking a step toward me, but Alice grabbed his face and kissed him again.

This time he shoved her away. He seemed angry.

Was he angry because he was caught or angry because she'd done it again after he'd said no?

Everything sounded like it was underwater. I was vaguely aware of them arguing. Vaguely aware of Edward saying something by my side.

But honestly, I was just _so angry_.

And I wasn't really sure who I was angry with, but the sight of them kissing - regardless of whether or not Jasper had wanted it, was flashing in front of my eyes and I felt like I was seeing red. I knew that I needed to calm down. I knew that I just needed to _ask _Jasper what had happened, but I _couldn't_. It was almost like when I'd smelled the human blood. It felt like I wasn't in control anymore.

_"...told you he still had feelings...see them kissing...she never wanted to hurt you..."_

I was only catching bits and pieces of what Edward was saying, but it was only adding fuel to the raging inferno I was trying _so hard _to keep contained.

It just didn't seem like that was going to be an option.

Suddenly I felt the tension in my chest explode outward, slamming directly into Alice and flinging her into the woods hard enough that her body broke through multiple trees, the sound loud enough that several birds scattered.

I didn't notice any of that, though.

I had one focus, and she was currently laying on her back in the forest.

Before I registered that I was moving I was standing over her, vaguely aware of Jasper shouting something somewhere behind me.

It didn't matter though.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she asked, scrambling to her feet.

I said nothing, tilting my head to the side to study her. She, of course, looked exactly like I remembered her. Exactly like she had over seven years ago when she'd _abandoned me_.

Sister my ass.

And now, here she was, kissing _my mate_.

_Mine. _

How _dare _she.

The growl that tore through my chest was feral, and it obviously scared her if her step back was of any indication.

"Bella, please." she said, taking another step back only for her back to hit an invisible barrier - my shield.

I hadn't realized that I'd locked both of us in it, but it was certainly going to work to my advantage. Having prey that couldn't get away was definitely easier than one that could run.

"We're family. Can't we talk about -"

An involuntary growl escaped me at her mention of the word _family. _What did she know about that? She'd left me just as easily as Edward had. As easily as they all had.

I lunged at her, taking her to the ground and managing to tear into her shoulder.

She screamed, kicking me off of her, but my shield moved with me, shoving her forward so that she was flung against the opposite side of it.

From the new position I could see Jasper and Edward banging on the shield, but I ignored them.

This was between us.

"Jasper and I are meant to be together, Bella. I'm _sorry_!" she yelled, managing to dodge me once before I landed a kick to her stomach that flung her back against my shield, her head making a sickening crack against the invisible barrier.

"You and Edward are actually mates!"

That made me pause.

Was she telling the truth? I had no reason to believe her, and I hadn't felt anything for Edward.

What I felt with Peter and Jasper was _nothing _like what I felt around Edward.

I glanced over to Edward and Jasper, Jasper vehemently shaking his head and saying something, though I couldn't really hear what it was.

It didn't matter.

"Why do you think he hasn't marked you yet? Solidified the bond. Because he _knows _something's missing." she said, using my pause to push herself to her feet. "He always loved me and he always will. I'm sorry that all this happened, but -"

I lunged at her.

I didn't want her to keep talking. It was only making everything worse. She _had _to be lying.

She screamed again as I tore into her other shoulder, the disgusting taste of her venom filling my mouth before I spat it onto the ground, managing to keep her pinned under me.

I snarled, leaning forward to tear into her neck, when I suddenly heard Peter.

_"...don't...regret it...not you...know she's lying!" _

I looked up, catching his eye as he stood on the opposite side of my shield from Jasper and Edward.

Alice used the distraction to shove me off her, rolling on top of me and tearing into my arm.

If I hadn't _seen _the gash in my arm from her teeth I wouldn't have known she'd done anything. I couldn't feel it.

_"...lower your shield..."_

I didn't know who'd said it, but I knew I wasn't doing it.

Using the training I'd gotten from Jasper and Peter, I sharply arched my hips up, knocking her off balance enough that I was able to get back on top of her, quickly pinning her hands above her head as she gnashed her teeth at me.

"What are you going to do?" she taunted, "_Kill me_? Jasper would never forgive you. I was his _wife_."

I narrowed my eyes at her, unsure of whether I believed her or not, but not willing to take the risk. Instead I forced her arm up and out, easily tearing it from her body and tossing it away from us.

She was screaming, attempting to tear her remaining arm out of my grip, but I wasn't budging. Instead I leaned down, one hand on her throat and my lips inches from her ear, and even though she was still screaming I knew that she'd be able to hear me.

"If I see you again, I don't care what Jasper does, I'll tear you to bits and dance around your ashes."

Before I could let the newborn part of my brain override my common sense, I pushed away from her, immediately darting into the trees and away from all of them. The longer I stayed there the more likely I was to _really _kill her.

I didn't stop running until I made it to a river, not even bothering to shed my clothing before jumping into the frigid water.

Letting myself sink all the way to the bottom of the riverbed, I tried to clear my head. Tried to force the rage back and clear the red from my vision.

When I finally managed to get myself a bit more under control, I noticed that my arm was burning.

That's when I noticed the giant gash, along with a pair of Alice-shaped teeth marks, and the only thing that stopped me from going back to tear her limb from limb was the fact that I'd gotten the better of her. I'd literally _ripped her arm off_.

I vaguely remembered Peter telling me that foreign vampire venom would burn until it was pushed from the body or sucked out.

Honestly, though, I liked the pain. It gave me something to focus on that didn't involve Alice's mouth on Jasper.

I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth before focusing back on myself.

It didn't seem like I had any other injuries, but my clothes were almost ripped to shreds. A shame, really. I'd liked this top - _and _managed to put it on myself without tearing it.

Short-lived that was.

With a sigh I pushed myself off the river floor and broke the surface of the water again, pushing my wet hair from my face to take stock of where I was. It wasn't like I'd been paying attention.

"Bella,"

Not even a second later I felt arms around me - _Peter _\- as he said, "You scared the shit outta me."

He turned me to face him, his hands running over my face, to my shoulders, down my arms -

"Fuck," he snarled, pulling my arm out of the water to inspect it, "I'll kill her."

"If anyone's killing her, it's me." I snapped, though I didn't pull my arm from his grasp.

"She was lyin', sugar." he said softly, his free hand sliding to my cheek, "Jasper is just as much your mate as I am."

"You didn't see what happened." I said, my eyes welling with venom that would never fall.

"Oh, baby." he said softly, pulling me against his chest, "Alice has a damn death wish. Jasper isn't in love with her anymore. He hasn't been in a long time."

I pressed my face against his neck, arms tight around his waist as I said, "Just because he isn't _in _love with her doesn't mean he doesn't still love her."

"He might have love for her, but it's nothin' compared to how he feels about you." he murmured, "If you told him that you never wanted him to speak to her again, he wouldn't. She's _nothin_' compared to you."

"How do you know that?" I asked, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"We _do _talk, Bella." he said, a soft smile on his face, "Besides, do you really think he woulda been able to show you how he felt so clearly that you believed him if he wasn't in love with you? If you weren't his mate?"

It was a good point. The night that they'd been waiting for me in my apartment, Jasper had used his gift to show me exactly how he felt about me, and there was no fabricating that level of emotion. That level of _devotion_.

"Why are you telling me this instead of him?" I asked, breaking away from him to swim back to shore.

He followed me, sitting down next to me on the riverbank before saying, "He wanted to make sure Alice and Edward left. He told me to find you. He knew that you wouldn't wanna talk to him right now."

"That didn't seem to stop me, though."

We both turned to see Jasper standing a few feet away from us, his eyes focused solely on me.

"Give us a minute, Peter. Make sure they're gone." he said, not even glancing at Peter.

Not that it seemed he needed to. Peter immediately stood and took off back toward the house.

I decided not to say anything, instead just holding his gaze.

"She's not my mate." he said, breaking the silence.

"But you love her anyway." I said, looking away from him to stare out at the water.

I heard his groan before he sat down next to me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him. I was so confused.

"I don't love her." he said softly, "I...for a long time I thought that I did. I thought that I would always love her for what she did for me...but she's not that woman anymore. I _know _that you're my mate just as surely as I know my own history. We are _meant _to be together. Souls fused for eternity. Alice was...Alice was a part of my life that I needed at the time, but that's my _past_, Isabella." he said fiercely.

The conviction with which he spoke forced me to look at him, and my breath almost caught in my throat at what I saw.

His eyes were brimming with venom.

"I don't know what I would do without you." he continued, tentatively reaching out for my hand, "You're my now, my future, my _everythin'. _I would fight for you. I would kill for you. I would _die _for you. There is nothin' and _will be nothin' _on this Earth that I won't do for you."

And there was no doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth.

I immediately threw myself at him, knocking him onto his back as I clung to him. The thought of having lost him - of never really having had him in the first place - it was the biggest relief of my life to know he was well and truly _mine_.

And of course the rational part of my mind had _known _that, but something hadn't wanted to believe it. The newborn part of my brain wanted revenge against who I _thought _was competition.

But it was clear that there wasn't any. Not from her, not from anybody.

"I love you." I murmured against his neck.

His arms around my waist tightened as he pressed a kiss to my temple and said, "I love you too. So fuckin' much."

"I want you to mark me." I said, the words out of my mouth before I could process it. "I want everyone to know that I'm yours. That you're _mine._"

He studied my face for a moment before a small smile tilted up the corners of his lips, "Then I suppose we'd better get back to the house and find Peter."

* * *

My clothes were discarded around the room - what was left of them anyway - along with Jasper and Peter's clothes, leaving us just as naked as the day we were born.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful." growled Jasper.

"Fuckin' perfect." agreed Peter, both men crawling onto the bed on either side of me.

Jasper captured my lips in a kiss first, his tongue seeking mine out easily as Peter's hands and mouth began exploring my breasts. I couldn't help but moan against Jasper's mouth as Peter pinched my nipple between his fingers, his teeth scraping over the other in a sensual caress that left me panting.

I'd missed this. Missed feeling their hands on my body. Missed the way they seemed to work so perfectly in sync with each other.

"Spread your legs for me, darlin'." Jasper murmured against my lips.

I couldn't help the groan that left me as he settled between my thighs, pressing openmouthed kisses and bites to the sensitive skin there, teasing me.

Peter shifted both of us so he was sitting behind me, my back pressed against his chest as he hooked his ankles over mine to keep my legs open. His hands immediately went back to my breasts, toying with my nipples as his lips pressed kisses to my neck and shoulder.

"I want you to watch him." murmured Peter, "Watch how much he loves teasin' your pretty little cunt, sugar."

I could feel myself get wetter at his words and Jasper chose that moment to lean forward and drag his tongue across my aching center. I couldn't help bucking my hips up, but his hands immediately went to my hips, pushing me back down into the mattress as he began eating me in earnest, sucking my clit into his mouth as he rapidly flicked his tongue across it.

"_Oh my god._" I gasped, one hand tangling in his hair as I forced myself to keep my eyes on him, "That feels so good, Jazz."

He grunted, the vibrations only adding to the overwhelming feeling of having both men playing my body so sinfully.

"You look so beautiful like this, sugar. Pantin' and writhin' for us."

I moaned, my eyes fluttering shut as Jasper slid two fingers into me.

He slapped the inside of my thigh, his fingers still pumping inside of me as he growled, "Look at me, darlin'."

My eyes snapped open in time to see him lean back down, his tongue attacking my clit with skilled strokes that had my thighs shaking.

"Are you gonna come for him?" asked Peter, pinching my nipples harder and pulling a moan from my throat, "Are you gonna let him taste you?"

"Yes!" I gasped, tensing a second later as my orgasm crashed into me.

Instead of stopping like I'd expected, Jasper only doubled his efforts, replacing his fingers with his tongue while his hands pressed my thighs down into the mattress.

"_Fuck_," I gasped, attempting to wiggle away from him, but Peter clamped one arm around my waist, keeping me firmly trapped between the two of them and forcing me to take every ounce of pleasure Jasper was giving me.

"You ain't goin' anywhere, baby." growled Peter, "You're gonna take everythin' we wanna give you."

I couldn't stop the shriek that burst forth when Jasper sucked my swollen clit back into his mouth, two of his fingers entering me again and brutally hitting my g-spot with each thrust.

It was too much.

I couldn't tell whether Jasper was pumping the room full of his own lust or if this was all my doing, but the air felt _charged_. It was thick and heavy and _utterly overwhelming. _

"_I can't_," I begged, trying and failing to close my legs.

"You can because we say you can." growled Jasper, working his fingers inside me fast enough that I thought I'd pass out from the pleasure of it.

His eyes were watching me intently, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he felt me begin clenching around his pumping fingers.

"That's right, baby." he encouraged, "Come all over my fingers."

Not even a second later I shattered, drenching his hand as my hips arched from the bed.

I didn't know if I'd zoned out, but when I managed to blink the world back into focus I was straddling Jasper's waist, a lazy smile on his face as he looked up at me.

"We wanna try somethin'." he murmured, slowly sliding into my still slightly spasming pussy.

The feeling immediately had my eyes closing and a low moan passing my lips.

"Open your eyes, darlin'." said Jasper, his hand on my cheek.

I did as he asked, trying to focus on what he was saying when he was stretching me _so perfectly_.

"How do you feel about both of us bein' inside you?"

The thought alone had me clenching around his hard cock, and my eyes immediately sought out Peter's.

"I would love that." I said softly, capturing both men's lips in a heated kiss.

Jasper began gently rocking into me, holding my hips still as Peter moved behind me.

I felt his fingers sliding around my pussy, and Jasper's groan let me know that he'd felt Peter's fingers too, before he was teasing my ass.

"Fuck, you're so perfect." he muttered, his voice quiet enough that I knew he was speaking to himself.

As I felt his fingers begin to press into me I couldn't stop my moan, pushing back against his hand and clenching around both of them.

"Please," I murmured, "Please, please, please."

Both men growled and Peter removed his fingers. A moment later I felt the head of his cock rubbing against me _there _and it was almost enough to throw me into another orgasm.

"Fuck, Peter." chuckled Jasper, "She's gonna come the second you push into her."

"Is she?" asked Peter, and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smirking. "Well then I better get a move on."

He wasted no time pushing into me, the feeling overwhelming enough that I could do nothing more than drop my forehead against Jasper's shoulder and moan.

"You're so tight." he groaned, hands over Jasper's on my hips as he pushed all the way into me.

And Jasper was right, I came immediately, shaking between both of them as they waited for me to relax again.

Jasper pushed my hair from my face, his eyes full of love as he asked, "Can we move, darlin'?"

"I think I'll die if you don't."

They didn't need anymore convincing, both men setting a rhythm that was so perfectly in sync with the other that had I needed to breathe I would've been screwed.

_It felt so good_.

"Please, oh god, _please." _I gasped, nails digging into Jasper's shoulders as I pressed sloppy kisses to his neck.

"Please what?" asked Peter, his lips by my ear, "Please fuck you harder?"

And as if they'd agreed on it out loud, they both slammed into me harder, their pace still slow and steady.

"Fuck you faster?" asked Jasper, both men speeding up their thrusts to the point that I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

I had never felt so full in my life, and the slight burn did nothing if not feed the flames they'd ignited in my stomach.

"Tell me when you're gonna come." growled Jasper, his hips slamming into me from underneath while Peter was at my back, pulling out each time Jasper pushed in.

Jasper slid his fingers to my clit, rubbing lazy circles that had my body shaking.

"I'm going to come."

He grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my lips against his neck as he groaned, "Bite me, darlin'."

The second my orgasm hit me I sunk my fangs into his neck, pumping my venom into him as I muffled my shriek against his skin.

Jasper's growl rumbled through his chest, his fingers in my hair tightening to _almost _painful before I released his neck.

I almost came again at the sight of my bite - my _mark _\- on his neck.

_Mine, mine, mine_.

Peter pulled me up a moment later so that my back was against his chest and I could look down at Jasper below me, "My turn."

Before I could say anything, Peter's fingers replaced Jasper's on my clit, rubbing in quick circles that had my thighs shaking around Jasper's hips in an instant. I'd never came so many times in such a short amount of time. It made me realize that they really _had _been holding back with me before - holding back more than I ever could've imagined.

"I'm going to come." I gasped, nails digging into Jasper's chest and Peter's hip.

Peter grabbed my chin, turning my face so that his neck was directly at my lips as he said, "Bite me, sugar."

My fifth orgasm crashed into me, and I sunk my fangs into his neck, my venom pumping into him just as it had with Jasper.

And, just like Jasper, Peter's groan shook through his chest before I let go of his neck.

In an instant both men shifted, Jasper leaning up so that he was propped up against the pillows at the headboard while Peter leaned down a bit, both men's faces on either side of mine.

"Would you like us to mark you now, baby?" asked Jasper, his fingers toying with my breasts while his lips brushed against my neck with every word.

"Do you want everyone to know who you belong to? Who _we _belong to?" asked Peter, the hand that wasn't supporting him sliding back to my clit.

"_Yes, gods yes!_"

The coil in my stomach was being wound tighter and tighter, my entire body beginning to shake between them.

"Fuck, Major, I'm close." groaned Peter, his forehead pressed against my shoulder blade as his thrusts became more erratic.

"_Don't_." he growled, using one hand to yank Peter's head back hard enough that the stinging of his scalp must have slowed his impending orgasm, if his grunt of frustration was of any indication.

"Are you close?" he asked me, eyes pitch black as he studied my face.

I could do little more than nod, my eyes falling closed as my fingers tore the sheets from how hard I was clenching them in my hands.

Both men sped up, hitting the _perfect_ spot inside me that had me seeing stars.

And then they were biting me, Jasper on the left side of my neck and Peter on the right, and I knew I hadn't ever come harder in my life. The feeling of both of them spilling inside me, their fangs in my neck, their venom running through my veins - _god_.

My whole body was shaking, unintelligible words tumbling from my mouth as my orgasm _just kept going_.

Just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore, they pulled back, tongues flicking out over the marks they'd made as their thrusts slowed.

I collapsed, utterly boneless against Jasper's chest while Peter fell against my back.

The overwhelming feeling of love that covered every bit of my _soul _was better than I ever could've managed the bond being. It was like I could _feel _them. I somehow knew the minute differences between their emotions, and that alone was mind blowing.

"I love you." said, Jasper, pressing a soft kiss to my temple.

"I love you too." murmured Peter, kissing my shoulder before slowly rolling off me.

I flopped to the side between them, throwing one leg around Jasper's waist and putting one hand over Peter's on my waist as I said, "I love both of you. So, so much."

* * *

"What do you mean you have a bad feelin'?" snapped Jasper, yanking a hand through his hair as the three of us sat on the couch.

"I don't know, Major. You know as well as I do that it ain't that simple."

"Do you think it's Edward or Alice?" I asked, looking between both of them.

Peter shook his head, "No...this is...I don't know...a bigger threat, maybe."

"Then we need to move." said Jasper, starting to stand from the couch, but I pulled him back down.

"We don't even know what the threat _is_." I argued.

"Plus, I don't think runnin's gonna do any good." admitted Peter, a frown on his face. He was clearly trying to figure out if he had any other information.

Things had been quiet for about a month, but this morning Peter had just got that _feeling_.

It hadn't been wrong yet, according to Jasper.

"So you just wanna sit here and wait? You're not trained well enough to -"

"Then train me." I interrupted, "We can't always run because I'm too weak."

"You're not weak." he growled.

"We just don't want anythin' to happen to you." added Peter, squeezing my hand.

"What if it's Victoria? I won't run from her. Not anymore." I said adamantly.

Jasper opened his mouth, but Peter beat him to it.

"Well then we better amp up your trainin', sugar."

Jasper frowned but nodded nonetheless, "If this is what you want...we're behind you."

With my mates by my side, Victoria and whatever plan she'd concocted, didn't stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the ending haha. I couldn't help myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
